


Quietly (Übersetzung)

by Silent_Storm



Series: Quietly (German translation) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Next Generation, Hogwarts, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Storm/pseuds/Silent_Storm
Summary: (Autorisierte Übersetzung) Albus und Scorpius sind sich nicht ganz sicher, wie sie damit umgehen sollen, dass sich die Dinge zwischen ihnen geändert haben, und sie müssen feststellen, dass es gar nicht so leicht ist, in Hogwarts eine Beziehung geheim zu halten. Während sie versuchen, mit den Veränderungen klar zu kommen, findet Scorpius heraus, dass sein Familienname nicht die schwerste Last ist, die er zu tragen hat; und Albus erkennt, dass es Dinge gibt, die wichtiger sind als sein eigenes Leben.





	1. Unerwartet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quietly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714615) by [starlightpeddler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightpeddler/pseuds/starlightpeddler). 



**E** s gab mehrere Gründe, aus denen Harry Potter seinen bevorstehenden, alljährlichen Ausflug zum Bahnsteig 9 ¾ gefürchtet hatte. Erstens hasste er es, sich von seinen Kindern zu verabschieden. Nach dem ganzen Drama und den gefährlichen Situationen, in denen er sich während seiner eigenen Schulzeit immer wieder gefunden hatten, gab es einen kleinen Teil von ihm, der immer befürchtete, dass die lachenden Gesichter seiner Kinder durch die Fenster des Hogwarts-Expresses das Letzte war, was er je von ihnen sehen würde.

Zweitens fühlte er sich immer so alt und müde, wenn er sah, wie sie ihre Freunde begrüßten. James hatte sein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts bereits hinter sich, aber seine Arbeit hatte es nicht zugelassen, dass er sich den Tag frei nahm, um sich von seinen Geschwistern zu verabschieden. _Ich arbeite noch nicht lange für Gringotts_ , hatte er gesagt, _Außerdem würde Onkel Bill mir den Kopf abreisen, wenn ich ihn mit den Vorbereitungen für seine nächste Reise alleine lassen würde._

Harry spürte, wie Lily ihre Hand aus seiner zog – sie war so groß geworden – und sah zu, wie sie aufgeregt den Bahnsteig hinunterstürmte und ein Gruppe Mädchen begrüßte, die sie alle umarmten und fröhlich durcheinander redeten.

Der dritte Grund, und vermutlich der schwerwiegendste von allen war der, dass er mit ihnen in den Zug steigen wollte.

Jedes Mal, wenn er seine Kinder zum Hogwarts-Express brachte, sehnte er sich nach seinen Tagen in Hogwarts zurück und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als die Schule als ganz normaler Schüler zu besuchen, ohne die ganzen Komplikationen, die damit einherkamen, wenn man Harry Potter war. Der rauchige Geruch des Zuges rief Erinnerungen an Halloween-Feste, Schnellballschlachten im Hof, dem Gebrüll im Quidditchstadion und dem unguten Gefühl, Snapes Klassenzimmer zu betreten, wach.

Harry seufzte, als Ginny ihre Hand in seine schob.

„Lily hat ihren Koffer vergessen“, stellte sie fest.

„Ist schon in Ordnung“, sagte Albus hinter Harrys Schulter. Harry blickte seinen Sohn an, der im Sommer mindestens um zehn Zentimeter gewachsen war. Mit sechzehn Jahren war er bereits größer als 1.80 Meter – eines Tages würde er vermutlich größer sein als Harry, eine Tatsache, die ihn nicht sonderlich störte. Albus beugte sich hinunter, um Lilys Koffer vom Gepäckwagen zu heben und ihn ins Gepäckabteil des Zuges zu tragen. Harry griff nach ihrer zweiten Tasche und folgte ihm.

„Sie ist nur aufgeregt, das ist alles“, sagte Albus, „Ihre meisten Freundinnen sind über den Sommer verreist.“

„Nun, deine auch“, sagte Harry. Er legte die Tasche auf den Koffer. Beide Männer richteten sich auf, und Harry bemerkte, dass Albus seinen Blick herumschweifen ließ, obwohl er versuchte, es zu verbergen. „Aber ich kann nicht behaupten, dass es nicht schön war, euch alle für eine Weile bei uns zu Hause zu haben.“

Albus nickte. Er hatte im vergangenen Jahr viel Zeit gehabt, um nachzudenken und seinen Vater besser zu verstehen. Er versuchte, mehr zuzuhören als selbst zu reden, und Harry wusste das sehr zu schätzen.

„Das war schön, nicht wahr?“

Harry lächelte und sein Herz wurde ihm leicht. Es war so schwer, zu sagen, ob ein Kind tatsächlich gerne Zeit mit seinen Eltern verbrachte, oder ob es sie nur duldete.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass wir heuer in den Ferien auch etwas von deinem Bruder zu sehen bekommen“, sagte Harry mit einem Lachen, „In den letzten beiden Jahren hat er zu Weihnachten immer seine Freundinnen besucht, und ich glaube, ich habe letztes Jahr tatsächlich vergessen, ihm sein Geschenk zu geben.“

Albus öffnete seinen Mund und wollte etwas sagen – vermutlich, dass sie aufhören sollten, Sachen für James zu kaufen, weil er mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit bald ziemlich gut in Gringotts verdienen würde – aber dann breitete sich stattdessen ein Strahlen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er hatte irgendetwas hinter Harrys Schulter entdeckt, und was auch immer es war – wer auch immer es war – er freute sich offensichtlich darüber.

Harry warf einen Blick über seine Schulter. Die Malfoys waren wie immer leicht zu entdecken. Ihr helles Haar stach in der Menschenmenge hervor.

„Oh, geh schon“, sagte Harry, „Ich kümmere mich um deinen Koffer. Aber vergiss nicht, deiner Mutter zum Abschied einen Kuss zu geben.“

Albus grinste und umarmte seinen Vater stürmisch.

„Danke, Dad.“

„Wir sehen uns bald“, sagte Harry und küsste Albus sanft auf die Schläfe, bevor er ihn losließ, „Pass auf dich auf. Und schreib uns, selbst wenn es nur ist, um uns zu sagen, dass alles gut ist.“

Er hörte Albus zustimmend murmeln, aber er hatte seiner Mutter schon einen hastigen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt und sich schnell umarmt und war in der Menge getaucht.

Und damit waren Lily und Albus beide verschwunden.

Harry holte Albus‘ Koffer und verstaute ihn sicher im Gepäckabteil, und der Schaffner blies in seine Pfeife. Ein paar Angestellte gingen den Bahnsteig entlang, scheuchten die letzten Nachzügler in den Zug und schlossen die Türen. Als die Leute immer weniger wurden, entdeckte Lily ihn und winkte begeistert. Sie warf ihm einen Kuss zu, den anderen Arm um die Schultern einer Freundin geschlungen. Er winkte zurück und sie kletterte zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen in den Zug.

In der Ferne sah Harry Albus‘ dunklen Haarschopf, und er sah Scorpius – leicht gebräunt und mit einem leichten Sonnenbrand – der seinen Koffer in das letztes offene Gepäckabteil warf. Albus warf Scorpius ein spitzbübisches Grinsen zu und die beiden Jungen stürmten förmlich in den Zug und verschwanden, und Harry fragte sich, ob Albus etwas ausgeheckt hatte.

„Und da gehen sie hin“, sagte Ginny und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Er schlang einen Arm um sie, und der Zug pfiff und noch mehr Dampf stieg von der Lokomotive auf. Er suchte die Fenster in ihrer Nähe ab, aber er konnte seine Kinder nicht entdecken, und er seufzte, als der Zug langsam davonrollte.

„Ich hasse es, mich von ihnen zu verabschieden“, sagte er, „Aber wenigstens sind sie glücklich. Das ist das Wichtigste.“

„Oh, wir hatten sie doch den ganzen Sommer lang für uns“, sagte Ginny. Sie schlang beide Arme um seine Hüfte und legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken, um ihn anzusehen. Ein paar graue Haare hatten sich an ihren Schläfen unter die roten Locken geschlichen, und Harry strich ihr eine widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Außerdem hat es auch seine Vorteile. James arbeitet heute lange, also haben wir das Haus ganz für uns.“

„Tatsächlich?“ Harry hob seine Augenbrauen. „Und an was hast du gedacht?“

„Nun“, begann Ginny. James hatte sein hinterhältiges Grinsen eindeutig von ihr geerbt. „Ich habe mir gedacht –“

„Ich habe Albus und Lily gar nicht gesehen“, erklang Hermines Stimme. Harry blickte auf und sah sie mit Ron im Schlepptau auf sie zukommen. „Ich wollte ihnen wenigstens ein schönes Jahr wünschen.“

„Oh, das wissen sie doch“, versicherte Harry ihr. Er küsste Ginny auf den Kopf und ließ sie los, damit sie ihren Bruder umarmen konnte.

„Ja“, sagte Ron, „Und ich hatte ein paar Sachen aus dem Scherzartikelladen für Albus.“

„Das letzte, das Albus braucht, sind irgendwelche Dinge, die dazu beitragen, dass er sich in Schwierigkeiten bringt“, sagte Harry und dachte an den schelmischen Gesichtsausdruck seines Sohnes. Er seufzte. „Behalte sie für Weihnachten auf.“

„Ich habe einen seltenen freien Nachmittag“, sagte Hermine.

„Sieh an.“

Eine Stimme erklang hinter ihnen. Harry zuckte immer noch zusammen, wenn er Draco Malfoys Stimme so unerwartet hörte, aber er drehte sich um und sein Beinahe-Freund lächelte.

„Wenn die Zaubereiministerin einen freien Nachmittag hat, dann sollte ich euch vermutlich alle auf einen Tee einladen“, sagte Draco.

Harry blickte zu seiner Familie, um zu sehen, was sie davon hielten – ob sie Zeit hatten und gewillt waren – und sah, dass Ron heftig blinzelte.

„Das wäre sehr nett von dir“, sagte Hermine.

„Ja, das wäre es“, stimmte Ginny zu.

„Gut.“

Harry bemerkte, dass Draco zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahren nicht ganz in Schwarz gekleidet war. Stattdessen trug er einen dunkelgrünen Pullover. Es war ein Anfang.

„Außerdem, Potters“, sagte er zu Ginny und Harry und vergrub seine Hände in seinen Taschen, während er Harry anblickte, „Ich glaube, es gibt da etwas, über das wir reden müssen.“

 

* * *

 

 

 **D** raco lud sie in ein elegantes Café in einem Muggelteil Londons ein. Hermine schien sich sofort wohl zu fühlen und Ginny war entzückt, aber Ron fühlt sich eindeutig fehl am Platze. Er schien vergessen zu haben, dass der Tee sich  nicht selbst umrühren würde, und so saß er einfach nur da und starrte seinen Löffel an.

„Ich glaube, wir bringen zu viel Zeit in der Zaubererwelt“, sagte Hermine lächelnd. Ron warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu.

„Also, Draco“, fing Ginny an und stützte ihr Kinn auf ihre verschränkten Hände, während sie Draco ansah, „Worüber müssen wir reden?“

Draco lehnte sich zurück und wartete, bis die Kellnerin seinen Tee nachfüllte. Er hatte seine erste Tasse förmlich hinuntergestürzt, bemerkte Harry.

„Unsere Söhne“, sagte Draco.

„Was haben sie jetzt schon wieder angestellt?“ Harrys Gesicht blieb unbewegt, aber seine Stimme klang kein bisschen belustigt. Sie hatte ein ganzes Jahr ohne Drama hinter sich, und er hoffte wirklich, dass sich das nicht ändern würde.

„Oh, nichts in der Richtung“, versicherte Malfoy ihm. Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Tee. „Ich habe festgestellt, dass Scorpius in letzter Zeit häufiger Briefe geschrieben hat. Es ist mir schon letzte Weihnachten aufgefallen, und ich habe mir nichts dabei gedacht, aber wir waren den ganzen Sommer lang auf Reisen und er hat ständig Eulen geschickt. Es stört mich nicht – es gab mehr als genug in unseren Hotels –“

Ron hustete.

„Aber er wollte gar nicht mehr damit aufhören. Also habe ich ihn gefragt, wem er schreibt. Zuerst hat er behauptet, es wären seine ‘Freunde‘, aber ich habe nicht lockergelassen. Ich wollte wissen, ob er eine Freundin hätte.“

Ginny lehnte sich stirnrunzelnd in ihrem Stuhl zurück.

„Weißt du, Albus hat auch sehr viele Briefe geschickt.“

„Ja“, sagte Draco, „Genau. Irgendwann hat er mir dann doch gestanden, dass es Albus war, dem er geschrieben hat.“

Harry blickte Ginny verwirrt an.

„Ist das ein Problem?“ Harry blickte ihm direkt ins Gesicht. „Ich habe Ron und Hermine auch immer im Sommer geschrieben.“

„Ein- oder zweimal?“, fragte Draco. Harry nickte.

„Die zwei haben sich ständig geschrieben“, sagte Ginny, „Jeden Tag. Manchmal öfter als einmal am Tag.“

„Und dann habe ich angefangen, genauer auf ihn zu achten“, sagte Draco, „Scorpius hat unsere Reisen zu den ganzen magischen Orten am Festland und in Asien sehr genossen, aber er wirkte immer etwas unruhig. Jedes Mal, wenn er einen Brief bekam, war er deutlich glücklicher. Und in der letzten Woche, die wir zu Hause verbracht haben, war er auch ungeduldig – er hat lange Spaziergänge unternommen, gepackt, obwohl es noch nicht notwendig war, alles mehrfach kontrolliert…“

„Albus wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören, über ihn zu reden“, sagte Ginny und schien Draco zuzustimmen, „Kleine Dinge. Ich habe andere Kekse als sonst immer gekauft und er sagte ‘Oh, die mag Scorpius am liebsten‘, oder jedes Mal, wenn Harry von seiner Arbeit erzählt hat, war er –“

„‘Scorpius hat mir dies erzählt‘, oder ‘Scorpius hat das gesagt‘“, beendete Harry.

„Tatsächlich.“  Dracos Stimme war sehr ruhig, und er blickte zwischen Harry und Ginny hin und her. Die drei Eltern sahen sich einen Augenblick lang schweigend an, und dann durchbrach Ron die Stille.

„Ich verstehe nicht“, sagte er, „Was ist daran so besonders?“

„Sie sind schwul“, sagte Harry, als er endlich das Verhalten seines Sohnes durchblickte, „Das ist kein Problem, es ist nur…“

„Unerwartet?“ Ginny klang unsicher.

„Unerwartet.“

„Ich stimmte zu“, sagte Draco, „Unerwartet.“

Sie schwiegen erneut, bis Hermine an ihren Tee nippte und die Tasse dann auf den Unterteller setzte.

„Tja, das bedeutet wohl, dass ich Rose zehn Galleonen schulde“, sagte sich schließlich.

„Was?“ Ginny drehte sich zu ihr. „Warte, hattet ihr etwa eine Wette darüber laufen, ob unser Sohn schwul war oder nicht?“

„Nein“, sagte Hermine, „Das wussten wir schon lange. Wir haben darüber gewettet, wann ihr es alle bemerken würdet.“

Ginny und Draco starrten sie verdutzt an, und Hermine grinste Harry an.

„Ich muss zugeben, ich habe verloren, weil sie mehr Vertrauen in euch hatte.“

 

* * *

 

 

 **A** lbus und Scorpius stolperten in den Zug, Schulter an Schulter, und suchten nach einem leeren Abteil. Albus trug beide Schultaschen, und Scorpius hielt den Käfig seiner neuen, schlafenden Katze, Freya, unter seinem Arm; und ihre beiden freien Hände berührten sich bei jedem Schritt. Albus konnte Scorpius‘ Grinsen aus seinem Augenwinkel sehen, und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um ihn nicht ganz anzublicken. Er wusste, dass er sonst in Gefahr laufen würde, dass kleine bisschen Selbstbeherrschung, das er noch hatte, zu verlieren.

Sie schwiegen, während sie den Erst- und Zweitklässlern in dem schmalen Gang auswichen. Ein Gruppe kleiner Jungen kam auf sie zu gerannt und verfolgte fliegende Funken, und als Albus und Scorpius ihnen auswichen, spürte Albus, wie Scorpius‘ Hand in den Ärmel seiner Robe schlüpfte und über die empfindliche Haut innen an seinem Unterarm strich.

Er schauderte und biss seine Zähne zusammen, bevor er es riskierte, Scorpius anzublicken.

Sie waren jetzt fast gleich groß, obwohl Albus zum ersten Mal, seit sie sich kannten, ein kleines bisschen größer war. Albus blickte ihm in die Augen – er war jedes Mal wieder aufs Neue überrascht, wie hell sie waren – und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Sie standen nur für einen kurzen Augenblick so da, während die Erstklässler vorbeiwuselten, aber das war genug für Albus, um ein paar kleine Dinge zu bemerken, wie das längere Haar, das fast bis zu seinen Schultern reichte, und die vorwitzigen Strähnen, die ihm in die Stirn fielen. Er bemerkte, dass er braun geworden war, aber seine Nase und seine Wangen waren leicht sonnenverbrannt und sommersprossig, und die Tatsache, dass seine Haut ein wenig dunkler war, sorgte dafür, dass seine Augen nur so _strahlten_.

Scorpius grinste, und die letzten Kinder liefen an ihnen vorbei, und Albus‘ Entschlossenheit, ein leeres Abteil zu finden, wurde noch stärker.

Sie gingen weiter, von einem Waggon in den nächsten, und Albus Gedanken drifteten ab. Er dachte an ihren Streit zu Ostern, als Albus angefangen hatte, ihn wegen Mädchen zu ignorieren, die er nicht einmal wirklich gemocht hatte. Das Schweigen, mit dem sie in ihre Prüfungen gegangen waren. Scorpius‘ Zusammenbruch nachts in der Bibliothek, als er den Stress nicht mehr ertragen hatte und Albus endlich – endlich – verraten hatte, dass er nicht mehr damit umgehen konnte, dass ihn jeder fragte, mit welchem Mädchen er zum Abschlussball gehen würde, weil er mit gar keinem Mädchen gehen wollte.

Er erinnerte sich an seine Verwirrung. Die zwei Tage, in denen sie beide so getan hatten, als wäre nichts passiert – als Albus versucht hatte, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er Jenna, die er in der Woche davor nach einem Date gefragt hatte, weil sie ihm mit seinen Hausaufgaben in Zaubertränke geholfen hatte, wirklich mochte – und wie sie jeden Abend schweigend zu Bett gegangen waren, ohne über ihren Tag zu reden.

Und er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie schließlich an einem unvergesslichen Abend ein paar Wochen vor Schulschluss in ihrem Schlafsaal gestanden waren. Er erinnerte sich an Scorpius‘ ängstliche Worte, an seine unnötige Entschuldigung und daran, wie seine Stimme gebrochen war – dank der Pubertät und seiner Unsicherheit – wie er gesagt hatte, dass er nicht wollte, dass sich etwas zwischen ihnen änderte, und dass das Wichtigste war, dass er Albus nicht als seinen Freund verlor.

 _„Ich will nicht, dass sich zwischen uns etwas ändert“, rief Scorpius, und seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig, „Ich_ musste _ehrlich mit dir sein. Ich musste dir die Wahrheit sagen, aber ich will nicht, dass das bedeutet, dass sie irgendetwas zwischen und verändert.“_

_Albus starrte ihn stumm an, sprachlos, und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er auf- und ablief und mit seinen Händen gestikulierte._

_„Oh, es spielt keine Rolle, oder doch? Dass ich schwul bin? Das sollte es nicht. Du bist auch mit Rose befreundet und sie ist ein Mädchen und sie steht auf Jungen, aber ich glaube, das ist etwas anderes, weil sie deine Cousine ist und so, aber es sollte keine Rolle spielen, nicht wahr? Ich meine, ich habe schon seit Wochen darüber nachgedacht, wie ich es dir am besten sagen soll, und ich habe es wirklich nicht besonders gut gemacht, ich weiß, und das tut mir so leid, es ist nur, die Prüfungen sind so schwer dieses Jahr und_ dann _sind da all diese Tests und das war noch ein zusätzliches Ding, das mich beschäftigt hat, und ich bin einfach zerbrochen, okay? Es tut mir leid.“_

_Scorpius‘ Stimme brach drei Mal, und Albus spürte, wie ihn eine tiefe Ruhe überkam, und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, aber das sah Scorpius in seiner Panik gar nicht._

_Wie hatte er es nicht gesehen? Und wie hatte er nicht bemerkt, wie es die ganze Zeit schon um seine Gefühle gestanden war? Dass sein bester Freund genauso litt wie er auch, aber er hatte es gar nicht gemerkt?_

Ich schätze, ich bin tatsächlich der Sohn meines Vaters, _dachte Albus_ , Mit diesem Mangel an Selbstreflexion.

_Scorpius holte tief Luft und redete weiter, und Albus verschränkte seine Arme und sah ihm zu. Wie hatte er es nicht bemerkt?_

_„Es ist wirklich furchteinflößend. Ich bin sowieso schon so anders, und ich wollte nicht, dass du auf Teil der Gerüchte wirst, nicht bis es sich nicht mehr vermeiden ließ, also habe ich gewartet. Warum solltest du dich damit auseinandersetzen müssen? Es ist mein Problem, also erschien mir das nicht gerecht.“_

_„Es ist unser Problem“, sagte Albus und hoffte, dass das genug sein würde, aber wenn Scorpius sich einmal so sehr in etwas hineinsteigerte, dachte er nicht mehr klar._

_„Ich enttäusche einfach immer alle mit so kleinen Dingen und ich habe nicht gewusst, ob ich dich auch enttäuschen würde –“_

_Albus wusste, dass er drastische Maßnahmen ergreifen musste, um Scorpius zum Schweigen zu bringen, als machte er einen Schritt nach vorne und griff entschlossen nach Scorpius‘ Hand, hielt sie ganz fest, und legte seine andere Hand an Scorpius‘ Wange, bevor er ihn küsste._

_Scorpius wurde mitten im Wort abgeschnitten, aber er wusste nicht mehr, welches Wort es gewesen war. Er hörte ganz einfach auf, zu denken. Um ihn herum wurde plötzlich alles warm, und alles schien auf den Kopf zu stehen, und so brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu begreifen, dass das Albus war, der nach Gras und Erde vom Quidditchfeld roch, und nach der verschmierten Tinte auf seinen Fingern. Es war Albus, für den er wortwörtlich den Lauf der Zeit verändert hatte, und für den er ein ganzes Königsreich aufgegeben hatte, nur um ihn zu retten._

_Es war Albus, mit seiner Hand und seinem Gesicht und seinen Lippen und seinem Körper gegen ihn gepresst – der einzige Freund, den er je gehabt hatte, und die einzige Person, die ihn geliebt hatte, obwohl sie es nicht musste – und Scorpius schmolz dahin, als er ihn zurückküsste, erst nur ein bisschen und dann immer heftiger, und er drückte sich gegen Albus, der sich noch enger an ihn presste, und er schlang seinen Arm um Albus und seine Hände wanderten über Albus‘ Rücken und seine Schultern und in sein Haar, und dann unter sein T-Shirt –  nur ein kleines bisschen – und er fuhr mit seinen Fingern über die Haut über seinem Gürtel._

_Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit und nur eine Sekunde, bis Albus den Kuss unterbrach und seine Stirn gegen Scorpius‘ lehnte, sein Atem schwer und unregelmäßig, und Scorpius hatte Angst davor, seine Augen zu öffnen – Angst davor, dass er Reue sehen würde._

_„Sei still“, sagte Albus. Seine Stimme hatte noch nie so heiser geklungen, aber Scorpius mochte es._

_„Sei einfach still, okay?“ Albus legte seine Hand in Scorpius‘ Nacken und er lockerte endlich seinen festen Griff um Scorpius‘ Hand, und für einen kurzen Moment – immer noch in der Dunkelheit – hatte Scorpius Angst, dass alles vorbei war, aber Albusschlang seinen Arm um Scorpius Hüfte und zog ihn näher._

_„Ich weiß nicht, was ich hier mache“, fuhr Albus fort, und seine Stimme klang genauso zitterig, wie sich Scorpius‘ Knie anfühlten, „Aber ich habe mich noch nie in meinem Leben befreiter und… aufgeregter gefühlt.“_

_Scorpius öffnete seine Augen, und da war Albus, der ihn anstarrte, nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt, mit seinen klaren, grünen, mandelförmigen Augen und seiner Hand immer noch in seinem Nacken._

_Scorpius schluckte schwer. „Ich wollte dich nicht verlieren.“_

_Albus straffte seine Schultern und schüttelte seinen Kopf, und ließ Scorpius lange genug los, um ihm sein zerzaustes Haar aus dem Gesicht zu streichen._

_„Du wirst mich nicht verlieren“, sagte Albus, „Ganz egal, was passiert.“_

_Dieses Mal küsste Scorpius Albus, langsam und vorsichtig und sanft – so, wie er es immer schon gewollt hatte, mit einer Hand in Albus‘ Haar und der anderen auf seiner Brust, genau über seinem Herzen._

Albus hatte genug von den Erinnerungen. Er hatte sich den ganzen Sommer daran erinnert, und die letzten paar Schulwochen waren einfach nicht genug gewesen. Er öffnete die Tür des letzten Abteils, und es war zum Glück leer. Der Zug fuhr inzwischen durch die Vorstädte Londons, und leichter Regen fiel. Er warf die Taschen in die hintere Ecke des Abteils, während Scorpius die Tür schloss. Bevor Albus sich auch nur umdrehen konnte, hörte er, wie das Schloss klickte und der Vorhang vorgezogen wurde.

Als er sich endlich umdrehte, hatte Scorpius den Katzenkäfig auf die Gepäckablage geschoben und er warf seine Roben auf einen leeren Sitz und wollte seine Krawatte lockern, aber dazu ließ Albus ihm keine Zeit mehr. Er schob Scorpius zurück gegen die Tür, nagelte ihn förmlich dagegen, und küsste ihn mit all der Leidenschaft, die sich über den Sommer aufgebaut hatte.

Scorpius erwiderte den Kuss, hob seine Hände, um sie auf Albus‘ Schultern zu legen, die ein bisschen höher und breiter waren, als sie vor ein paar Monaten noch gewesen waren. Seine Hände fuhren in Albus‘ Haar, und er stöhnte unwillkürlich und presste sich gegen Albus‘ Körper, obwohl er sich kaum bewegen konnte.

Sie küssten sich, und Albus konnte nicht atmen, und er war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie er immer noch am Leben war, aber er konnte nicht aufhören. Er presste seine Lippen gegen Scorpius‘, fuhr mit seiner Zunge hinten über seine Zähne, schmeckte Lakritze und Kaffee. Er hatte keine Kontrolle über seine eigene Stimme – oder seine Hände, die irgendwie unter Scorpius‘ T-Shirt gelandet waren, und nach ein paar Momenten lachte Scorpius gegen Albus‘ Lippen, bis sie den Kuss lösten. Albus ließ ihn nicht los.

„Hi“, sagte Albus atemlos.

„Hi“, gab Scorpius zufrieden zurück. Er blickte Albus an und lächelte. „Ich habe immer noch einen leichten Sonnenbrand.“

„Tut mir leid, glaube ich“, sagte Albus, grinste, und rückte ein bisschen von Scorpius aber, aber das schien dieser gar nicht zu wollen. Scorpius küsste ihn erneut, nur kurz, und vergrub dann sein Gesicht an Albus‘ Hals und schloss seine Augen. Albus neigte seinen Kopf und hielt Scorpius fest, und das Paar taumelte leicht, als der Zug in eine Kurve fuhr und der Boden unter ihren Füßen wackelte.

„Ich habe dich vermisst“, sagte Scorpius und schlang seine Arme noch fester um Albus‘ Hals.

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst“, sagte Albus und drehte sein Gesicht in Scorpius‘ Haar und atmete tief ein, „So sehr.“

Sie standen schweigend noch ein paar Momente da, bis der Zug besonders heftig ruckte und die beiden Jungen sich an der Gepäckablage festhalten mussten, um nicht umzufallen. Albus blickte hinüber zu Scorpius, und dann zu dem Käfig, in dem es leise miaute.

„Du hast mir nie erzählt, dass du eine Katze haben wolltest“, sagte er.

„Ja“, sagte Scorpius und griff nach dem Käfig. Albus bemerkte, dass seine Wangen immer noch gerötet waren und dass nicht nur der Sonnenbrand der Grund dafür war, und er grinste stolz. „Ich habe sie in Taipeh gefunden. Dort gibt es so etwas Ähnliches wie die Winkelgasse bei uns, und sie saß in einem Fenster und sah so einsam und traurig aus –“

„Und so erlangt man am schnellsten deine Aufmerksamkeit“, sagte Albus und setzte sich. Scorpius warf ihm einen Blick aus verengten Augen zu und holte eine weiße, kurzhaarige Katze aus dem Käfig.

„Das ist Freya. Freya, das ist Albus.“

Scorpius setzte Freya auf Albus‘ Schoß und beobachtete, wie die beiden sich gegenseitig musterten. Freyas Schwanz schlug träge hin und her, während sie Albus‘ Blick begegnete. Albus starrte zurück und streckte seine langen Beine vor sich aus. Sie saßen eine Minute lang so da, bevor Freya beschloss, dass sie nichts gegen Albus einzuwenden hatte und von seinem Schoß sprang, um sich in der Ecke des Abteils zusammenzuringeln und weiter zu schlafen.

„Tja, ich glaube, sie wird mich dulden“, sagte Albus und blickte Scorpius an, der mit seinen Händen in den Taschen dastand, Unsicherheit über sein ganzes Gesicht geschrieben. Albus fand es seltsam, dass jetzt, Monate später, er derjenige war, der sich wohler bei dem fühlte… was auch immer sie da taten, obwohl er länger gebraucht hatte, um es zu begreifen.

„Was ist los, Scorp?“, fragte er. Er streckte seine Hand aus und packte Scorpius am Ärmel – seine Hand war nicht in Reichweite – und zog daran. „Komm her. Setz dich zu mir.“

Scorpius blickte ihn einen Moment lang an, seine Stirn gerunzelt, bevor er sich neben Albus setzte. Die Katze ignorierte ihn, aber Scorpius streichelte sie trotzdem flüchtig.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Albus erneut. Scorpius holte tief Luft und zögerte kurz, bevor er Albus Hand in seine eigene nahm.

„Was machen wir hier?“, fragte Scorpius und begegnete endlich Albus‘ Blick, „Was ist das hier?“

„Das hier?“, fragte Albus und deutete zwischen ihnen hin und her, „Ich weiß es nicht. Das… sind wir?“

„Sind wir das? Ich meine… sind wir, irgendwie, zusammen?“

„Wir sind immer zusammen.“

„Du weißt, was ich meine. Ich bin nur… Ich mache mir Sorgen. Ich weiß nicht, wie mein Vater reagieren würde“, sagte Scorpius und starrte aus dem Fenster. Der Regen wurde immer stärker, und man konnte die vorbeifliegende Landschaft kaum sehen. „Er ist endlich wieder normal, nach Mum… Und ich weiß nicht, was er tun oder sagen würde, und ich will nicht, dass es wieder so wird wie vorher, als er… das alles durchmachen musste.“

Albus holte ein paar Mal Luft und versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden. Scorpius versuchte, seine Hand wegzuziehen, aber Albus ließ nicht los.

„Wir müssen es nicht öffentlich machen, wenn dir das Sorgen bereitet“, sagte Albus schließlich, „Und geht auch niemanden etwas an, nicht wahr?“

„Das wir herumknutschen, wenn wir alleine sind?“, fragte Scorpius und sein Blick flatterte zurück zu Albus.

„Ist es wirklich das, was wir hier tun?“

Scorpius zögerte. „N-nein.“

„Okay, also gut.“ Albus langte hinter Scorpius und schob seine Finger in das längere Haar in seinem Nacken. „Worum geht es hier wirklich?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, sagte Scorpius lächelnd. Er streckte seine Hand aus und fuhr über Albus‘ Kinn, wo sich ein paar Bartstoppeln befanden. „Worum geht es hier wirklich?“

„Hey!“ Albus schlug schmollend seine Hand weg. „Ich habe hart hierfür gearbeitet.“

„Aber natürlich hast du das.“

Scorpius lehnte sich gegen Albus, legte seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter und ließ Albus abwesend mit seinem Haar spielen, bis Albus‘ Finger nach einer langen Weile wegglitten. Scorpius sah auf und merkte, dass Albus halb eingeschlafen war. Seine eigenen Lider wurden auch schwer.

„Hey“, sagte er sanft und rückte von Albus ab. Albus‘ Arm fiel auf den Sitz und er fuhr hoch und blickte sich verwirrt um. „Lass uns tauschen.“

Albus widersprach nicht. Er überließ Scorpius den Sitz in der Ecke, wo er gesessen war, und Scorpius ließ ihn sich über die Sitze ausstrecken – ohne die Katze aufzuschrecken – und Albus legte seinen Kopf auf Scorpius‘ Schoß und streckte seine langen Beine aus. Scorpius sah ihm dabei zu, wie er seine Augen schloss und wieder wegdriftete, und er betrachtete sein Gesicht und seinen kantigen Kiefer, während er seine Finger zärtlich in Albus‘ dunkle Locken schob.


	2. Hogwarts

**A** ls Albus sich schließlich regte und aufwachte, ging die Sonne bereits unter. Selbst in seinem verschlafenen Zustand spürte er, dass einige Stunden verstrichen waren und dass sie sich Hogwarts näherten; und als er zu Scorpius aufblickte, der mit einem Buch in der Hand und einer Brille mit einem dünnen Rahmen auf der Nase dasaß, bemerkte er, dass er zum ersten Mal so richtig glücklich darüber war, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

Er beobachtete, wie Scorpius‘ Augen schnell von einer Zeile zur nächsten huschten. Methodisch. Er hatte immer schon bewundert, wie Scorpius Bücher förmlich zu verschlingen schien – Sachbücher und Romane gleichermaßen. Aber es schien, als hätte das viele Lesen nach all der Zeit seine Sehkraft doch beeinträchtigt.

„Hey“, sagte Albus mit verschlafener Stimme. Scorpius legte sein Buch weg und lächelte, als er Albus‘ Haar mit seiner freien Hand glattstrich.

„Hey, du. Du hast ganz schön lange geschlafen.“

„Die ist neu“, sagte Albus und streckte eine Hand aus, um den Bügel von Scorpius‘ Brille zu berühren und ihm dann sanft über die Wange zu streichen, „Und die Sommersprossen auch.“

Scorpius lächelte und nahm seine Brille ab. „Ich habe einfach nicht mehr ohne Brille lesen können. So dumm, all diese Jahre bei schlechtem Licht zu lesen. Sie sieht lächerlich aus.“

„Oh, setz sie nicht ab. Sie steht dir.“

Scorpius setzte seine Brille wieder auf und blickte aus dem Fenster.

„Wir sind schon fast da“, sagte er, „Vielleicht noch zwanzig Minuten.“

Albus stöhnte. „Ich will noch nicht ankommen“, sagte er, „Können wir nicht einfach auf dem Zug bleiben?“

„Traurigerweise nicht, nein“, antwortete Scorpius, „Wir müssen hineingehen und uns einem weiteren Jahr stellen. Hoffentlich wird es wieder ein relativ ruhiges.“

„Ich weiß nicht“, sagte Albus und setzte sich auf, und schreckte dabei die Katze auf, die sich die ganze Zugfahrt lang kaum gerührt hatte. Freya fauchte und sprang auf, um sich in der anderen Ecke des Abteils zu verkriechen. „Ich meine, mich daran zu erinnern, dass in den letzten paar Wochen letzten Jahres so einiges passiert ist.“

Scorpius errötete und verstaute sein Buch in seiner Tasche.

„Du hast meine Katze aufgescheucht.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass deine Katze mich sehr mag“, sagte Albus. Scorpius stand auf und nahm Freya auf den Arm, und sie schmiegte sich an seine Brust und schnurrte zufrieden, als er sie am Kopf kraulte.

„Unsinn“, meinte er, „Sie wird dich schon mögen. Ihr müsst euch nur erst kennen lernen, das ist alles.“

Albus sah zu, wie Scorpius Freya in seinen Armen wiegte und runzelte nachdenklich seine Stirn. Wie viele Momente wie diesen würde er wohl noch haben? Wenn sie den Leuten sagen würden, dass sie zusammen waren – falls sie überhaupt wirklich _zusammen_ waren – würde es dann immer noch so sein wie davor?

„Wann werde ich dich sehen können?“

„Was?“ Scorpius blickte ihn verwirrt an.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du niemandem erzählen willst, dass wir… _was auch immer_ –“

„Was?“ Scorpius setzte Freya ab. „Was meinst du damit, was auch immer?“

„Nun, ich habe gesagt, dass wir es nicht wegen mir öffentlich machen müssen, und –“

Scorpius ließ ihn nicht ausreden. Er kniete sich vor den Platz hin, auf dem Albus saß, und nahm Albus‘ Hände in seine eigenen.

„Lass mich etwas klarstellen. Nur weil ich nicht will, dass die Leute von uns erfahren, heißt das nicht, dass ich mich dafür schäme, Albus“, sagte Scorpius, „Bilde dir das bloß nie ein. Ich muss mir nur erst über ein paar Dinge klar werden, das ist alles.“

Albus nickte langsam. Er wusste nicht genau, was er sagen sollte – was das Richtige zu sagen wäre, oder wo jetzt die Grenzen lagen. Das war alles Neuland für ihn. Er hatte davor noch nicht einmal wirklich eine Freundin gehabt, also woher sollte er wissen, was man in einer Beziehung sagen oder machen sollte? James war ihm kein wirklich gutes Vorbild gewesen – keines der Mädchen aus Gryffindor wollte mehr mit ihm sprechen.

„Und glaube ja nicht, dass du mir nicht wichtig bist, nur weil ich es nicht hinausposaunen will.“ Scorpius beugte sich ein wenig vor, um Albus in die Augen blicken zu können, weil ihm sein Haar ins Gesicht gefallen war. „Du bist mir sehr wichtig.“

„Du bist mir auch wichtig.“ Albus erwiderte seinen Blick bittend, besorgt und leidenschaftlich zugleich. Scorpius hatte schon so viel verloren, und er konnte es nicht ertragen, es ihm noch schwerer zu machen. „Ich werde das hier nicht beenden, nur weil andere Leute um uns herum sind. Es ist nichts falsch daran, dass wir zusammen sind.“

„Und das sind wir“, sagte Scorpius, „Ich meine, wenn du das willst.“

„Ja.“ Albus lächelte. „Das will ich. Und wenn wir es keinem sagen oder es nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen, bis wir uns beide damit wohlfühlen, ist das in Ordnung.“

Scorpius lächelte, nahm Albus‘ Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste ihn sanft und langsam, so, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt, bis der Zug schließlich langsamer wurde. Scorpius versuchte, es zu ignorieren und so zu tun, als hätten sie noch Zeit, aber als die Bremsen schließlich kreischten, musste er sich der Wahrheit stellen.

„Wir sind da, schätze ich“, sagte Scorpius und stand auf, aber Albus ließ seine Hand auch jetzt nicht los.

„Wir werden Zeit für uns finden, nicht wahr?“, fragte Albus.

„Natürlich werden wir das. Wir sind doch die ganze Zeit zusammen, nicht wahr? Manchmal werden wir sich auch keine anderen Menschen um uns herum haben“, lachte Scorpius. Albus ließ ihn los und die Jungen erhoben sich, knoteten ihre Krawatten neu und schlüpften wieder in ihre Roben. Albus streckte abwesend seine Hand aus und strich Scorpius‘ Kragen glatt, bevor er ihre Taschen aufhob und Scorpius seine reichte.

„Hier“, sagte Albus, „Ich fürchte, ich kann mich nicht dabei blicken lassen, wie ich deine Bücher für dich durch die Gegen schleppe.“

Scorpius hängte sich seine Tasche um und setzte Freya zurück in ihren Käfig, den er sich wieder unter den Arm klemmte.

„Es wird alles gut, Albus. Wir schaffen das schon, so wie immer.“

 

* * *

 

 

 **D** as Empfangsfest verlief gleich wie immer – laut und üppig, und Albus und Scorpius aßen beide zu viel. Sie begrüßten die neuen Slytherins, die ihrem Haus zugeordnet worden waren, und beobachteten, wie diese mit wackeligen Knien und nervösen Gesichtsausdrücken durch die Große Halle auf ihren Tisch zukamen.

Scorpius lehnte sich zu Albus und murmelte: „Wir waren nie so klein.“

„Nein, nie.“

Sie lachten und stürzten sich auf ihre nächste Portion Kartoffelpüree und Hähnchenkeulen.

Als die Feier schließlich ein Ende hatte, ließen sich die beiden auf ihrem Weg hinunter in den Slytherinschlafsaal Zeit und stellten Vermutungen darüber an, wie das neue Schuljahr wohl verlaufen würde. Bevor sie die Treppe in den Kerker hinuntergingen, drehte Scorpius sich noch einmal um, und er entdeckte Rose, die mit Lily im Schlepptau hinauf zum Gryffindorturm ging.

„Wünschst du dir manchmal, dass du nach Gryffindor gekommen wärst?“, fragte Scorpius, als sie um die nächste Ecke gingen, „Ich meine, immerhin ist dort der Rest deiner Familie.“

„Nein“, sagte Albus, ohne zu zögern, „Zuerst habe ich gedacht, dass ich es in Slytherin hassen würde, aber es ist alles so viel besser gelaufen, als ich es zuerst befürchtet hatte. Vielleicht hatte ich einfach Glück mit den Leuten in unserem Jahrgang. Sie sind nicht wirklich klassische Slytherins.“

Scorpius blickte zu den anderen Jungen aus ihrem Jahrgang, die vor ihnen gingen – Flint, Farley und Pucey waren alle nette junge Männer, gute Schüler und stammten zufälligerweise alle aus alten Zaubererfamilien.

Sie waren außerdem alle drei in Maggie Goyle verliebt, die zwischen ihnen ging – das hatte im letzten Jahr zu so manchem Abend in angespanntem Schweigen geführt, das Scorpius genutzt hatte, um in Ruhe zu lesen.

Maggie hatte es irgendwie geschafft, nicht die Gene ihres Vaters zu erben, und kam nach ihrer Mutter, einer deutschen Hexe, von der Scorpius vermutete, dass sie Gregory Goyle wegen seines Geldes geheiratet hatte.

„Aber manchmal fühle ich mich, als ob ich nicht ganz hier her gehöre“, fuhr Albus fort. Ältere Schüler scheuchten die Erstklässler ganz nach vorne, als sich die Slytherins vor dem Eingang zum Schlafsaal versammelten. „Ich meine, ich bin nicht besonders talentiert. Nicht so wie du. Du hast in allen Fächern gute Noten.“

„Gar nicht wahr“, widersprach Scorpius. Die Erstklässler strömten in den Gemeinschaftsraum, und die lauten Begeisterungsschreie waren bis in den Gang heraus zu hören. „Ich meine, du hast recht, ich habe überall gute Noten, aber du bist fantastisch in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Kräuterkunde. Und manchmal auch in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.“

„Okay, aber für Pflege magischer Tierwesen und Kräuterkunde muss man magisch nicht sonderlich talentiert sein, und ich habe gelernt, mich zu verteidigen, bevor ich fünf Jahre alt war, weil mein Dad paranoid ist, also bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob das als Talent gilt.“

„Aber du bist trotzdem sehr gut in diesen Fächern, und du schlägst dich auch in den restlichen ganz gut.“

„Ich werde mich dieses Jahr noch mehr anstrengen müssen“, sagte Albus. Sie betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum und Albus atmete den Geruch von Leder, schwarzem Tee und Eichenholz ein. Das dunkle Leuchten von den Fenstern zum See sorgte dafür, dass Albus sich so fühlte, als wäre er ganz wo anders – weit weg von Hogwarts, Zuhause und allem anderen, das er kannte, und das war genau das, was er brauchte.

„Hey, Potter! Malfoy!“

Sie blickten beide auf und entdeckten Flint und Pucey auf dem Sofa neben dem Kamin, wo sie sich ausgebreitet hatten und somit Anspruch auf diesen Platz erhoben hatten, bevor es jemand anders tun konnte. Albus und Scorpius gingen hinüber zu ihnen und setzten sich auf den niedrigen Kaffeetisch, der vor dem Sofa stand. Scorpius verpasste Pucey eine sanfte Kopfnuss, als er an ihm vorbeiging, so wie sie es immer taten.

„Hattet ihr alle einen schönen Sommer?“, fragte Albus. Er schlüpfte aus seinen Roben, und Scorpius bemerkte, dass sein Hemd hinten aus seinem Hosenbund gerutscht hatte, und er musste der Versuchung widerstehen, es wieder hineinzustecken.

Pucey nickte. „Ich war die längste Zeit in Australien. Ich musste an dich denken, Malfoy – ein Skorpion hat mich gestochen. Hat höllisch wehgetan.“

„Ugh“, machte Flint, „Das klingt schrecklich. Ich war in Amerika. Dad hatte Geschäfte mit dem Magischen Kongress, und wir sind alle mit nach New York gekommen. Aber wir sind auch ein bisschen im Süden wandern gegangen. Wir haben eine Wampuskatze gesehen.“

„Die sind ziemlich selten“, meinte Albus.

„Ja, und das sind richtige Biester“, antwortete Flint.

„Dad und ich sind viel gereist und haben magische Monumente besucht“, sagte Scorpius, „Wir waren in Ägypten, Paris, Australien, China, Japan und Russland.“

„Ich bin mit meiner Schwester herumgehangen.“

Die anderen drei Jungen sahen Albus an.

„Ja. Ich weiß. Ich gewinne, ganz eindeutig.“

Pucey lachte. „Schon okay, Albus. Du kannst nicht immer gewinnen.“

„Ich gewinne nie“, protestierte Albus, „Ich war einmal am Festland, und das war, als mein Dad vor einem Jahr mit dem Minister nach Deutschland musste, und ich so lange gejammert habe, bis er mich mitgenommen hat.“

„Aber du hattest doch eine schöne Zeit dort, nicht wahr?“, erinnerte Scorpius ihn, „Ihr wart in Berlin.“

„Einen ganzen Tag lang.“

„Nun, besser als nichts.“ Scorpius betrachtete etwas verschämt seine Hände. Er wusste, dass es den Potters finanziell an nichts fehlte – sie hatten ein schönes Haus und musste nicht aus irgendwelche Sachen verzichten, aber Harry und Ginny legten Wert darauf, ihre Familie selbst zu ernähren und nicht nur von dem Geld zu leben, das James und Lily ihnen hinterlassen hatten, und das bedeutete, dass sie nicht wirklich auf lange Reisen gehen konnten.

„Wenigstens sind wir jetzt wieder alle hier“, sagte Pucey, „Ich habe schon angefangen, den Kerker zu vermissen.“

„Ich vermisse ihn immer, wenn wir Ferien haben“, gab Scorpius zu, „Es ist schon lustig. Ich mochte Hogwarts in den ersten paar Jahren nicht wirklich. Und jetzt frage ich mich, wie es wohl sein wird, wenn wir nicht mehr zurückkommen.“

„Es macht keinen Sinn, sich jetzt darüber Gedanken zu machen“, sagte Farley, der neben ihnen aufgetaucht war, „Wir haben ein ganzes Jahr voller Quidditch und Partys und Besuchen in Hogsmeade vor uns, auf die wir uns freuen können.“

Albus lächelte und blickte zu Scorpius neben ihm, als dieser anfing, sie mit Farley über ihre Stundenpläne zu unterhalten. Er hatte ein ganzes Jahr mit seinen Freunden und Scorpius – seinem besten Freund? – vor sich. Nein, seinem _Freund_. Und er konnte es gar nicht erwarten, zu sehen, wie sich die Dinge entwickeln würden.


	3. Frieden

**D** ie erste Woche verlief ereignislos, und als das Wochenende schließlich begann, hatten Albus und Scorpius sich bereits wieder an ihren Tagesablauf gewöhnt. Unglücklicherweise entdeckten sie schon bald, dass manche Dinge nicht ganz so funktionieren würden, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatten.

„Das ist lächerlich“, murrte Scorpius, als sie den Gang hinuntergingen. Es war Montag, und die Lehrer verlangten vollsten Lerneinsatz. „Ich sehe dich nur während unseren Pflichtfächern, und wir haben keine gemeinsamen Wahlfächer oder Freistunden.“

„Ich weiß. Ich hatte mir das anders vorgestellt.“

„Und du hast dein Quidditchtraining, und an deinen freien Abenden trifft sich der Duellierclub.“

„Nun, du bist derjenige, der beschlossen hat, dass es wichtig ist, dass man sich auch als Wissenschaftler duellieren können muss.“

„Manchmal geraten Wissenschaftler in brenzlige Situationen! Man kann nie wissen. Vielleicht habe ich meine gefährliche Seite nur all die Jahre vor dir verborgen.“

„Du bist ein Riesenstreber, und das Gefährlichste, was du in letzter Zeit getan hast, war, auf einen Tisch zu klettern, um an ein Buch in einem hohen Regal in der Bibliothek zu kommen.“

„Es war ein schweres Buch, und es hätte mir auf den Kopf fallen können!“

„Schau, alles, was ich sagen will, ist, dass es nicht ganz einfach ist, aber es ist schon okay. Es ist alles gut. Ich sehe dich ja trotzdem ab und zu, so wie jetzt gerade. Und schau – wir gehen jetzt gemeinsam zu Verwandlung, und dann haben wir Pflege magischer Tierwesen am Nachmittag –“

Scorpius blieb vor ihrem Klassenzimmer stehen, und zog Albus mit sich in eine kleine Nische. Albus bemerkte, wie sein Blick herumhuschte, um sicher zu stellen, dass sie niemand gesehen hatte.

„Pass auf, ich will einfach nicht, dass du denkst, dass ich nicht –“

„Ich weiß“, unterbrach Albus ihn und versuchte, möglichst selbstsicher zu klingen, aber er versagte. Er wählte seine nächsten Worte mit Bedacht. „Alles ist gut. Ich bin nicht… beleidigt oder so.“

Scorpius nickte, und ließ Albus los, als er hörte, wie ihr Professor die anderen Schüler bat, sich zu setzen. Vielleicht ging es Albus ja gut damit, aber ihm auf keinen Fall.

 

* * *

 

 

 **D** er September verging wie im Flug, und mit dem Herbstwind kam auch die Quidditchsaison. Scorpius hatte es sich angewöhnt, das Training von der Tribüne aus zu verfolgen und danach Verbesserungsvorschläge anzubringen. Er konnte zwar nicht gut genug fliegen, um dem Team beizutreten, aber er hatte ein exzellentes Gefühl für Strategien.

Albus verbrachte seine meisten Abende mit seinem Team auf dem Quidditchfeld. Als er, Flint und Maggie Goyle am Freitagabend von einem letzten Training vor dem nächsten Spiel zurückkamen, erwartete Scorpius sie müde in einem Armsessel in dem sonst leeren Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie Hufflepuff es geschafft hat, dieses Jahr so gut zu werden“, sagte Maggie und schlüpfte aus ihren dreckigen Stiefeln, um sie neben die Tür zu stellen. Die Hauselfen würden sie über Nacht reinigen. „Ich werde nicht in der Lage sein, Johnson zu schlagen.“

Johnson war ein Siebtklässler und Hufflepuffs Hüter, und er war der größte Quidditchspieler in Hogwarts.

„Mir bereitet Greengrass mehr Sorgen“, sagte Albus. Er tauschte einen wissenden Blick mit Flint. „Ich habe sie heute beobachtet, bevor unser Training begonnen hat. Sie ist klein, aber sie ist eine unglaubliche Spielerin. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es schaffen werde, den Schnatz zu fangen, wenn sie erst einmal in Fahrt ist. Und ihre Treiber sollten wir auch nicht unterschätzen.“

„Greengrass kann nicht mehr so gut sehen wie früher einmal“, sagte Scorpius. Er legte sein Buch auf den Tisch vor sich. Die anderen hatten ihn offensichtlich nicht einmal bemerkt, bevor er seinen Mund aufgemacht hatte. Albus schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln und verschränkte abwartend seine Arme.

„Ist euch das gar nicht aufgefallen? Sie trägt seit dem Sommer eine Brille. Ich habe sie gestern im Unterricht beobachtet. Sie hat das Buch ganz knapp vor ihr Gesicht gehalten, also ist ihre Sicht wohl nicht sonderlich scharf. Sie wird ihre Schutzbrille über ihre normale Brille ziehen müssen, und das wird es noch schwerer für sie machen. Weicht ihr nicht von der Seite, dann wird sie sich nicht mehr konzentrieren können.“

„Das ist gar keine schlechte Idee“, sagte Flint und blickte zu Maggie, „Du und Karen könnt euch damit abwechseln. Bleibt einfach in ihrem Sichtfeld. Das sollte schon ausreichen.“

„Ich werde es ihr morgen beim Frühstück sagen“, meinte Maggie gähnend, „Wie auch immer, ich gehe duschen und dann ins Bett. Ich bin erledigt.“

„Das sind wir alle“, sagte Albus mit einem Blick zu Flint, „Du hast uns die ganze Woche trainieren lassen.“

„Nun, wir sind nicht als eine Einheit aufgetreten. Das passiert, wenn man drei neue Spieler hat. Ich gehe ins Bett. Wir sehen uns morgen“, sagte Flint und folgte Maggie durch die Tür. Sie konnten hören, wie er Maggie ein Kompliment wegen ihrem Einsatz beim Training machte.

„Ich glaube, dass sie Flint gerne hat“, sagte Albus. Er zog seine Stiefel aus und stellte sie neben die von Maggie, faltete seinen Umhang und legte ihn daneben. „Das Quidditchtraining verhilft ihm zu mehr Möglichkeiten, ihr schöne Augen zu machen.“

„Ja, das ist sicher hilfreich“, sagte Scorpius und rieb sich seine Augen unter der Brille. Albus blickte sich um und bemerkte, dass sie alleine waren.

„Hast du auf mich gewartet?“

„Was? Nein“, antwortete Scorpius und stapelte seine Bücher – _Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene_ , _Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene – Band 6_ und _Der Hobbit_. „Ich habe nur gerade dieses spannende Buch gelesen, und…“

Albus hob seine Augenbrauen und verschränkte seine Arme. Seine Hände waren schmutzverkrustet und sein dunkles Haar stand in alle Richtungen von seinem Kopf ab. Unter seine Roben hatte er das alte T-Shirt mit dem Logo der Universität von Cambridge angezogen, das er schon seit einigen Jahren besaß; und Scorpius bemerkte, dass es einen neuen Riss auf der linken Seite hatte, und dass sich darunter eine flache, aber dennoch blutende Wunde befand.

„Also gut. Ja, ich habe auf dich gewartet“, sagte er, stand auf und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, der auf dem Tisch lag, „Weil du immer in diesem Zustand vom Training kommst.“

„Was? Oh“, sagte Albus. Er blickte hinunter auf seinem Bauch, wo der Kratzer von seinem Nabel bis zu seinem Hosenbund verlief. „Ja, ich bin irgendwie von meinem Besen gefallen, als ich Maggie verfolgt habe. Wir haben nur herumgealbert, und ich habe nicht aufgepasst.“

„Du hast Maggie verfolgt?“

Scorpius zog Albus hinüber zu einem der höheren Tische, die normalerweise von den Schülern für Gruppenarbeiten und Brettspiele wie Koboldstein verwendet wurden, und Albus lehnte sich dagegen. Scorpius zog Albus‘ T-Shirt hoch und sah, dass es nicht ein langer Kratzer war, sondern mehrere kleinere Wunden. Er war ganz offensichtlich mehrmals von seinem Besen gefallen. Er wischte den Sand von Albus‘ Haut und versuchte gar nicht, dabei sanft zu sein.

„Hey!“

„Was?“

„Das hat wehgetan.“

„Soll ich dir Maggie holen, damit sie es macht?“

Albus blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Was?“

„Alle anderen scheinen hinter Maggie her zu sein, also dachte ich, das würde auch auf dich zutreffen.“

„Was bei Merlin soll das denn heißen?“

„Halt still.“ Scorpius richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Albus‘ Bauch und begann, die Wunden eine nach der anderen zu säubern und dann zu heilen. Er war immer schon gut mit solchen Zaubersprüchen gewesen – mit denen, die wirklich nützlich waren – anders als Albus.

„Scorp, wir haben Übungen für unsere Geschwindigkeit gemacht. Ich war zu Beginn der Saison ein bisschen langsam, und wir wollten nur sichergehen, dass wieder alles beim Alten ist.“

„Das ist nett.“

Albus‘ Haut brannte, als die Wunden verheilten, und er versuchte, sich abzulenken, indem er Scorpius bei seiner Arbeit zusah. Er sah müde aus – er hatte dunkle Augenringe, wie immer, wenn er nicht gut schlief, und sie stachen auf seiner blassen Haut ganz besonders hervor. Sein Hemd war zerknittert, weil er im Gemeinschaftsraum eingeschlafen war, seine Brille saß schief, und er roch schwach nach Kürbissaft und Pergament. Es war selten, dass er so zerzaust aussah, und Albus streckte, ohne darüber nachzudenken, seine Hand aus und rückte Scorpius‘ Brille wieder gerade.

„Was ist los?“, fragte er sanft.

Scorpius seufzte und richtete sich auf. Er legte seinen Zauberstab weg und vermied gezielt den Blickkontakt mit Albus. Albus blickte an sich hinunter und sah, dass seine Wunden verheilt waren – es sah so aus, als wäre nie etwas passiert.

„Ich habe dich die ganze Woche lang kaum zu Gesicht bekommen. Ich weiß, dass ich keinen Grund dazu habe, eifersüchtig zu sein, und ich kann es dir auch nicht übel nehmen, dass du auch andere Freunde hast“, sagte Scorpius, „Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist. Ich habe nur das Gefühl, dass es dieses Jahr schwerer ist als sonst.“

„Wie um alles in der Welt ist das hier schwerer als unser viertes Jahr?“, fragte Albus ungläubig. Scorpius lachte kurz, und Albus setzte sich erschöpft auf den Tisch.

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Albus, „Ich sollte mir mehr Mühe geben.“

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld“, versicherte Scorpius ihm, „Du hattest dein Training. Ich hatte Hausaufgaben und den Duellierclub –“

„Wie läuft es dort so, wo wir schon davon sprechen?“

„Ich glaube, dass Rose und ich endlich gleich gut sind“, sagte Scorpius grinsend. Albus hatte ihm von Hermines Anweisung an Rose erzählt, überall besser zu sein als der jüngste Malfoy, und seitdem hatte Scorpius es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, dafür zu sorgen, dass sie mindestens gleich gut waren. „Es spielt keine Rolle. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich so angefahren bin. Ich bin nicht verärgert. Ich bin nur ein bisschen… frustriert. Ich glaube, ich hatte diese Vorstellung davon, wie dieses Jahr verlaufen würde, und es ist so…“

„Normal. Ich weiß.“

Albus legte seine Hände auf Scorpius‘ Hüften und zog ihn näher, bis er gegen den Tisch gelehnt zwischen seinen Beinen stand. Für einen Augenblick beschäftigte er sich damit, Scorpius‘ Krawatte zu lockern und die obersten Knöpfe an seinem Hemd zu öffnen.

„Das sieht so unbequem aus“, sagte Albus, „Es ist weit nach zehn Uhr abends. Du solltest nicht einmal mehr eine Krawatte tragen.“

„Sagt der Mann, der ein blutiges, zerrissenes T-Shirt trägt.“

„Ja, naja…“ Albus rieb mit seinen Händen über Scorpius‘ Arme und wünschte sich, dass er gar kein Oberteil tragen würde. „Danke, dass du dich um den Kratzer gekümmert hast. Ich bin echt schlecht mit solchen Sprüchen und der Krankenflügel ist so deprimierend.“

„Jederzeit.“

Albus lehnte sich vor, schlang seine Arme um Scorpius und zog ihn gegen seine Brust. Er war warm, und in der Stille konnte Albus seinen Herzschlag hören.

„Nur weil ich dich nicht die ganze Zeit sehen kann, heißt das nicht, dass ich einfach verschwinden werde“, sagte Albus gegen Scorpius‘ Schulter.

Scorpius seufzte und legte sein Kinn auf Albus‘ Kopf. „Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid.“

Albus legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und blickte Scorpius eine lange Zeit einfach nur an – länger, als es notwendig gewesen wäre. Sein Gesichtsausdruck unter seinem blonden Haar, das er immer noch nicht geschnitten hatte, war zärtlich. Er zog Scorpius noch enger gegen sich und küsste ihn sanft und langsam; und er vergaß, dass morgen ein Quidditchspiel bevorstand, und er vergaß, dass er seine Hausaufgaben noch nicht gemacht hatte, und er vergaß Johnsons spöttischen Kommentar darüber, dass er kein so guter Sucher war wie sein Vater, und er vergaß alles andere, was ihm Sorgen bereitete.

Sie blieben noch lange im Gemeinschaftsraum, flüsterten miteinander, und fanden zum ersten Mal seit Wochen ein wenig Frieden.


	4. Schnatz

**H** ufflepuff war ein so harter Gegner wie noch nie zuvor. Albus flog hoch über dem Feld, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, nachdem er einem besonders fiesen Angriff der Treiber ausgewichen war. Er kannte all diese Schüler aus dem Unterricht, und sie waren die nettesten, sanftmütigsten Menschen, die er kannte, aber irgendwie hatte ihr neuer Kapitän geschafft, sie in das aggressivste Team zu verwandeln, gegen das Albus je gespielt hatte.

Er ließ seinen Blick über das Spielfeld schweifen. Er hatte den Schnatz erst einmal kurz aus seinem Augenwinkel gesehen, aber er war zu beschäftigt damit gewesen, einem Klatscher auszuweichen und dabei nicht seinen Jägern in die Quere zu kommen. Der Punktestand hätte auch besser sein können. Der Hüter von Hufflepuff hatte bisher keinen einzigen Treffer zugelassen, und so Slytherin hatte einen Rückstand von 70 Punkten.

Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er sich wieder gefasst hatte, aber nach ein paar Minuten ließ Albus sich ein wenig hinuntersinken und blickte sich um. Er fokussierte die Gesichter auf den Tribünen, und inmitten einer Schar grün gekleideter Schüler konnte er Scorpius‘ blondes Haar ausmachen. Selbst aus dieser Entfernung konnte er sehen, dass Scorpius sich nicht auf das Spiel konzentrierte, sondern dass seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit ihm, Albus, galt.

Er dachte gerade daran, dass er Scorpius später darauf ansprechen musste, als er aus seinem Augenwinkel ein goldenes Glitzern sah.

Er dachte nicht nach, er flog einfach los. Der Schnatz flatterte einige Meter vor ihm, aber das schöne Wetter ermöglichte es ihm, Geschwindigkeit aufzunehmen. Unglücklicherweise war er nicht der einzige, der den Schnatz entdeckt hatte. Albus sah einen gelben Blitz auf sich zukommen, und er beugte sich noch wieder nach vorne, um schneller zu werden. Verschwommene grüne und gelbe Flecken tauchten plötzlich vor ihm auf, und er hörte Schreie – es waren die Stimmen seiner Teamkollegen und die anderer Leute, aber er konnte sie nicht identifizieren.

Albus ignorierte sie. Er dachte gar nicht darüber nach – seine ganze Konzentration galt dem Schnatz, und den Torpfosten, denen er sich näherte. Der Schnatz flatterte direkt auf sie zu, und er riss seinen Besen herum, um dem höchsten Torpfosten auszuweichen, als der Schnatz einen Bogen darum machte und nach rechts flog.

Er hörte, wie jemand seinen Namen schrie. Er ignorierte es. _Fang den Schnatz und gewinne dieses Spiel._

_Fang den Schnatz._

 

* * *

 

 

 **S** corpius rückte seine Brille gerade und blickte durch sein Fernglas. Aber selbst wenn seine Sehkraft stärker gewesen wäre, wäre er nicht in der Lage gewesen, zu erkennen, was am anderen Ende des Spielfeldes genau vor sich ging. Er sah, wie Albus den Schnatz verfolgte, die Sucherin von Hufflepuff – Greengrass – direkt hinter sich. Er sah, wie der Rest des Teams sich ebenfalls auf dieser Seite des Spielfeldes versammelte, und er sah, wie Albus dem Torpfosten auswich, um den Schnatz nicht zu verlieren.

Er sah, wie Albus eine behandschuhte Hand ausstreckte, um nach dem Schnatz zu greifen, und er hörte Maggie Goyles Schrei klar und deutlich über allen anderen, und er sah, wie ein Treiber gegen Albus‘ Schulter krachte und der Aufprall ihn von seinem Besen und gegen einen Torpfosten schleuderte. Das Geräusch, mit dem sein Körper auf das Metall traf, war im ganzen Stadion zu hören und Stille breitete sich aus, aber nicht so schnell, wie Albus fiel.

Scorpius konnte nicht mehr atmen, und alles schien sich plötzlich in Zeitlupe zu bewegen, als Albus‘ Roben um ihn flatterten, während er stürzte. Entsetzt packte er das hölzerne Geländer vor sich und er sah, wie Madam Hooch von ihrem Besen aus reagierte und Albus‘ Fall so weit verlangsamte, dass seine Landung auf dem Sandboden nicht mehr tödlich war. Staubwolken wirbelten bei dem Aufprall auf.

Scorpius wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Er umklammerte schwer atmend die Brüstung und blinzelte nicht einmal, während die anderen Spieler hastig landeten. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, ob sein Herz raste oder ob es stehen geblieben war, aber das Gefühl war vertraut. Es verfolgte ihn. Es war das Gefühl, sich in der falschen Zeit zu befinden, dass sich einstellte, wenn man einen Zeitumkehrer verwendete.

Farben schienen um ihn herumzuwirbeln, und das Fernglas rutschte ihm aus den Fingern und landete auf dem Boden. Grün verwandelte sich in Gelb, als die gesamte Schülerschaft von den Tribünen aus das Spielfeld stürmte.

McGonagalls magisch verstärkte Stimme donnerte über das Spielfeld und befahl den Schülern, auf ihren Plätzen zu bleiben, aber Scorpius war bereits auf seinen Füßen und drängte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge. Die anderen Slytherins ließen ihn vorbei und er begegnete Puceys Blick, als er an ihm vorbeihastete.

Er musste wirklich verzweifelt aussehen, denn Pucey reagierte sofort.

„Lasst uns durch!“

Pucey war zwar einen Kopf kleiner als Scorpius und Albus, aber er war kräftig und hatte breite Schultern, und er packte Scorpius an der Schulter und zusammen bahnten sie sich ihren Weg durch die Menge bis zu den Treppen.

Pucey fluchte, während sie die Treppe hinunterrannten, und die engen Wände warfen ein Echo zurück.

„Was bei Merlin hat er sich mit diesem Klatscher gedacht? Verdammt, Marcus wird nie mehr wieder Quidditch spielen nach dieser Aktion.“

„Hast du gesehen, ob er sich bewegt hat?“, fragte Scorpius, und seine Stimme zitterte beinahe so sehr wie seine Hände, „Hast er sich nach dem Aufprall noch bewegt? I-ich konnte es nicht erkennen.“

Pucey blieb ein paar Stufen unter ihm stehen und blickte zu ihm auf. Seine Sorge stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, und Scorpius konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie er selbst aussah. Das Gefühl kehrte endlich in seine Fingerspitzen und in sein Gesicht zurück, und er bemerkte, dass seine Wangen tränennass waren, aber es war zu spät, um sie wegzuwischen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er wieder in Ordnung kommen wird“, sagte Pucey, „Aber wir müssen uns trotzdem selbst davon überzeugen.“

Scorpius nickte und folgte Pucey den Rest der Treppe hinunter, und die stürmten durch die Tür, die direkt auf das Spielfeld führte. Pucey fing an zu rennen, um schneller zum anderen Ende des Spielfeldes zu gelangen, aber Scorpius war schneller. Als er Albus auf dem Boden liegen sah, bewegten sich seine Beine so schnell wie noch nie zuvor. Er malte sich alle möglichen Verletzungen aus – gebrochene Arme und Beine und Rippen und Blutergüsse in Albus‘ Gesicht – Verletzungen, die er nicht einfach mit einem schnellen Zauberspruch heilen konnte.

Vielleicht würden sie ihm nicht einmal erlauben, in Albus‘ Nähe zu kommen.

McGonagall stand zwischen drei Slytherinspielern – eine davon Maggie – und dem Treiber auf Hufflepuff, von dem Scorpius vermutete, dass er Schuld an dem Unfall trug. Der Tonfall ihrer Stimme ließ keine Zweifel zu – sie wollte dem Hufflepuff am liebsten selbst einen Fluch an den Hals jagen, aber sie konnte den Slytherins nicht erlauben, sich auf ihn zu stürzen. Immerhin wirkte Marcus angemessen bestürzt über seine Tat.

„Ich habe einfach nur auf den Klatscher geachtet. Es ist so viel auf einmal passiert – ich habe nicht bemerkt…“

Scorpius hörte nicht weiter hin, während er sich seinen Weg an Mitschülern und Lehrpersonal vorbei bahnte. Er brachte Professor Flitwick zu Fall, und er wusste, dass er sich entschuldigen hätte sollen, aber er hatte andere Prioritäten.

Scorpius umrundete die letzten Leute, die ihn noch von Albus trennten, und dann sah er ihn. Albus lag im Sand, in seinen grünen Roben verheddert. Blut aus einer tiefen Schnittwunde an seinem Oberschenkel färbte seine beige Hose rot, und sein Arm stand in einem seltsamen Winkel ab – die Schulter war ganz offensichtlich ausgekugelt.

Madam Pomfrey kniete neben Albus und beugte sich über ihn. Scorpius blieb vorsichtig neben Albus‘ anderer Seite stehen. Sein Herzschlag verlangsamte sich, obwohl er vorher förmlich gerast hatte, und er spürte, wie seine Finger und Ohren wieder taub wurden.

„Pomona“, sagte Madam Pomfrey und drehte sich zu Professor Sprout, die sich neben ihr auf ihre Krücke stützte, „Schicke eine Eule an die Potters. Sag Ginny und Harry, dass er wieder gesund wird, aber sie sollten herkommen.“

Scorpius starrte hinunter auf Albus‘ gebrochenen Körper und spürte die Blicke anderer auf sich. Seine Mitschüler und Freunde waren alle da, und er musste seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen schieben, als er sich neben Albus kniete. Es war schwer, bemerkte Scorpius, seine Hände bei sich zu behalten, wenn jemand, den man liebte…

_Jemand, den du liebst._

„Albus, kannst du mich hören?“

Albus‘ Atem stockte, und Scorpius, der jahrelang im Bett neben Albus geschlafen hatte, erkannte, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass er bei Bewusstsein war. Seine Augen waren fest zusammengekniffen und seine Lippen waren aufeinandergepresst, sein Kiefer angespannt. Scorpius beugte sich vor und lehnte sich über ihn.

„Albus?“

„Ich kann dich hören“, stöhnte Albus mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, „Leider.“

„Halte durch“, sagte Scorpius leise. Um sie herum redeten alle durcheinander, und er war sich sicher, dass ihn niemand außer Albus hören konnte, aber selbst wenn doch, was spielte das für eine Rolle? Würde tatsächlich jemand erwarten, ihn jetzt nicht an der Seite seines besten Freundes vorzufinden? Er legte seine Hand auf Albus‘ unverletzte Schulter. „Sie kommen gerade mit einer Trage. Halte durch, okay?“

Albus atmete mühsam, aber irgendwo fand er die Kraft, um Scorpius‘ Arm fest zu packen, während er sich so heftig auf die Unterlippe biss, dass sie blutete. Albus’ Finger gruben sich in Scorpius‘ Bizeps, und er wusste, dass er später einen blauen Fleck haben würde, aber es war ihm egal.

„Sie werden dich jetzt bewegen müssen. Es wird wehtun.“

„Ach wirklich?“, grunzte Albus. Er drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig, um Scorpius auf dem Augenwinkel anzublicken. „Verdammt. Und ich habe gehofft, dass es Spaß machen wird.“

„Ganz wie sein Vater“, sagte Professor McGonagall und zückte ihren Zauberstab, „Treten Sie zurück, Malfoy.“

Scorpius drückte Albus‘ Schulter, bevor er aufstand; und McGonagall und Vector hoben links und rechts von Albus ihre Zauberstäbe und nach einem Augenblick hob er langsam vom Boden ab, so als würde er von unsichtbaren Fäden in die Höhe gezogen werden.

Albus gab ein Geräusch von sich, das Scorpius noch nie gehört hatte und von dem er hoffte, es nicht wieder hören zu müssen. Er klang so, wie er selbst unter dem Cruciatusfluch geklungen hatte – ein Geräusch, das ihn manchmal in seinen Albträumen verfolgte – aber tiefer und kehliger. Albus bis erneut seine Zähne zusammen, um weitere Geräusche zu ersticken, als sie ihn auf die Trage legten, und Scorpius flehte, dass er ohnmächtig werden würde, aber dafür war Albus zu stur.

Er wollte McGonagall folgen, als sie Albus in den Krankenflügel brachten, aber sie hielt eine Hand hoch, um ihn aufzuhalten.

„Sie bleiben besser hier, Malfoy“, sagte sie mitfühlend, „Lassen Sie Madam Pomfrey ihre Arbeit machen.“

Scorpius riss seinen Blick von Albus los, als Professor Vector und Madam Pomfrey ihn rasch, aber vorsichtig zum Schloss schweben ließen.

Er wusste, dass Albus unter großen Schmerzen litt, und obwohl Madam Pomfrey die beste Heilerin war, der er je begegnet war, war das nicht genug, um ihn aufatmen zu lassen. Albus war verletzt, und er konnte nichts dagegen tun.

Dies war kein Problem, dass er mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes oder ein paar Nachforschungen in der Bibliothek lösen konnte. Es war kein Problem, dass er mit einem Zeitumkehrer lösen konnte – so wie er es das letzte Mal versucht hatte, als er so verzweifelt gewesen war.

„Scorpius?“

Er zuckte bei dem Klang seines Namens zusammen und wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Ainsley Greengrass stand mit ihren Quidditchroben über ihrem Arm neben ihm.

Scorpius vergaß immer, dass Ainsley seine Cousine war. Ihre Familie hatte an den alten Vorstellungen der Reinblüter festgehalten, selbst als Draco und Astoria davon abgewendet hatten. Obwohl sie eine der reinblütigsten Hexen der ganzen Schule war, war Ainsley in dem Haus gelandet, das am wenigsten Wert auf solcherlei Dinge legte – eine Ironie, die Scorpius nie entgangen war.

„Ainsley. Hallo.“

Selbst seine Stimme klang belegt. Ainsley runzelte besorgt ihre Stirn, und Scorpius musste seinen Blick abwenden. Sie sah genauso aus wie seine Tante Daphne aus – und war damit das Ebenbild seiner Mutter.

„Geht es dir gut? Ich weiß, dass du Albus euch nahe steht.“

„Er ist mein bester Freund“, sagte Scorpius und trat von einem Fuß aus den anderen, „Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, das ist alles. Und ich kann kein Blut sehen. Da wird mir immer schlecht.“

Das war eine Lüge.

„Willst du, dass ich dich zurück zum Schloss begleite? Du siehst blass aus. Ich meine, noch blasser als gewöhnlich.“

Scorpius dachte für einen Augenblick über ihr Angebot nach und nickte dann.

„Ja. Danke.“

Sie lächelte und hängte sich bei ihm ein, und zum ersten Mal kam ihm der Gedanke, dass sie ihren Eltern vielleicht doch nicht so ähnlich war. Vielleicht war sie mehr wie seine Mutter, die warm und offenherzig gewesen war, und die nicht an die Überlegenheit von Reinblütern geglaubt hatte, und plötzlich schämte er sich dafür, dass er noch nie in Betracht gezogen hatte, dass seine Cousine vielleicht eine Person war, von der es sich lohnte, sie kennen zu lernen.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss, und Scorpius sah, dass an der Stelle, an der Albus gelegen war, ein Blutfleck zurückgeblieben war, und obwohl er schnell den Blick abwandte, hatte sich der Anblick in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt.


	5. Blutergüsse

 

 **S** corpius wartete, aber irgendwann hielt er es nicht mehr aus. Ainsley war neben ihm auf den Stufen gesessen, die in den Krankenflügel führten, bis sie ihn schließlich verlassen hatte müssen, um zu lernen und zu essen. In den ersten paar Stunden nach dem Unfall hatte Ruhe im Schloss geherrscht, aber nach einer Weile hörte Scorpius das Echo vom Lachen und von den Schritten der anderen Schüler, die wie jeden Samstagabend noch lange in den Gängen unterwegs waren.

Die Sonne stand tief über dem Horizont, als er den Krankenflügel betrat. Ein anderer Schüler – er war so klein, dass Scorpius kaum fassen konnte, dass er schon ein Erstklässler war – wurde gerade von Madam Pomfrey behandelte, aber ansonsten war der Krankenflügel bis auf ein paar Menschen am anderen Ende des Raumes leer. Harry, Ginny, Lily, James, Rose und Hugo hatten sich alle um ein Bett versammelt, und der Sonnenuntergang vor dem Fenster tauchte sie alle in rotes Licht.

Scorpius ging auf sie zu, aber Madam Pomfrey verließ ihren Platz an der Seite der Erstklässlers und stellte sich ihm in den Weg.

„Es tut mir leid, Malfoy“, sagte sie und streckte ihre Hand aus, um ihn aufzuhalten, „Im Moment dürfen nur Familienmitglieder zu ihm. Er braucht Ruhe.“

„Aber –“

„Kein Aber“, sagte sie und wedelte mit ihrer Hand, aber Scorpius bewegte sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Madam Pomfrey“, rief Harry quer durch den Raum, „Scorpius gehört zur Familie.“

Eine Welle der Dankbarkeit überkam ihn, und Scorpius blickte hinüber zu Harry, der sich von seinem Stuhl neben Albus‘ Bett erhoben hatte. Madam Pomfrey seufzte und trat zur Seite, um sich wieder um den kleinen Jungen zu kümmern. Scorpius beschloss, sein Glück nicht weiter auf die Probe zu stellen und hastete hinüber zu Albus‘ Bett, wo Harry Potter ihn begrüßte.

„Hallo, Scorpius.“

„Hallo, Mr. Potter.“ Scorpius räusperte sich. „Danke.“

„Das ist doch selbstverständlich. Du bist praktisch Albus‘ Bruder.“

„ _Ich bin_ Albus‘ Bruder“, sagte James sarkastisch. Harrys und Ginnys älterer Sohn trug immer noch seine grauen Gringotts-Roben und stand am Kopfende von Bett seines Bruders. Scorpius hatte James schon seit über einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen, und er war überrascht, wie viel älter dieser ohne seine Schuluniform wirkte.

Scorpius hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Albus wach war, bis dieser seine Stimme hob.

„Wie oft muss ich es euch allen denn noch sagen? Es geht mir gut“, sagte Albus leise. Scorpius beugte sich über Ginnys Schulter und sah, dass er gegen einige Kissen gelehnt im Bett saß und seinen Arm in einer Schlinge hatte. Eine brauen Salbe bedeckte einen Schnitt über seinem Auge und einen großen, dunklen Bluterguss über seinem Wangenknochen. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm eine kurze Hose gegeben, sodass die Wunde auf seinem Bein nicht von Stoff bedeckt war. Sie war ebenfalls mit der gleichen, braunen Salbe bestrichen. Sie roch nach Erde und Moschus.

„Und wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass wir noch ein bisschen länger bleiben werden“, erwiderte Ginny. Sie drehte sich um und lächelte Scorpius zu, und er staunte darüber, wie ähnlich sie sich alle sahen. Lily und Rose hatten beide die Weasley-Nase und das rote Haar geerbt, und Rose‘ und Hugos Augen waren braun wie die ihrer Mutter. Hugo und James hatten beide den gleichen, kantigen Kiefer, und obwohl Hugo seinen Stimmbruch noch vor sich hatte, war Scorpius davon überzeugt, dass er genau gleich klang wie James, als dieser nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Er beobachtete, wie James gestikulierte, als er etwas zu Rose sagte, und er bemerkte, dass er und Albus die gleichen Hände hatten – lange Finger und schmale Handgelenke.

Vielleicht hatte Madam Pomfrey ihm deshalb den Zutritt verwehren wollen – er war ein Makel auf dem perfekten Bild einer Familie, die sich liebte und die zusammengehörte.

„Scorpius, ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?“, fragte Ginny. Sie saß an Albus‘ Bettkante, hielt seine Hand und streichelte seinen Handrücken mit ihrem Daumen, genauso, wie seine Mutter es bei ihm getan hatte, wenn er einen Albtraum gehabt hatte.

„Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, dass es Albus wohl gut geht“, antwortete Scorpius. Er trat näher an Albus‘ Bett heran. Albus war ganz offensichtlich benebelt von all den Zaubertränken, die Madam Pomfrey ihm verabreicht hatte, aber er blickte auf und schenkte Scorpius ein Lächeln.

„Es geht mir gut“, sagte er, „Das sage ich allen hier schon die ganze Zeit.“

„Nun, du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt.“ Scorpius verschränkte seine Arme. „Wenn Madam Hooch nicht so schnell reagiert hätte –“

„Aber das hat sie, und ich werde wieder gesund“, krächzte Albus. Seine Stimme war heiser, und Scorpius konnte sehen, dass er nur flache Atemzüge machen konnte. Albus zuckte zusammen und hob eine Hand an seine Brust.

„Hast du dir deine Rippen gebrochen?“

„Ja“, antwortete Ginny, „Und er hat eine ausgerenkte Schulter, und die Wunde in seinem Bein ist ziemlich tief. Madam Pomfrey meint, dass außerdem sein Wangenknochen mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit ebenfalls gebrochen ist.“

„Nicht der schöne Wangenknochen“, sagte James entsetzt. Ginny warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Es wird noch ein paar Tage dauern, bis es ihm wieder besser geht“, sagte Lily, „Madam Pomfrey sagt, dass ein Körper nur eine gewisse Menge von Zaubertränken und Magie verarbeiten kann. Man kann den Heilungsprozess nicht noch mehr beschleunigen.“

„Es geht mir gut.“

„Trotzdem“, sagte Harry, „Hör auf Madam Pomfrey. Sie wird dich im Nu wieder auf die Beine kriegen, aber du musst dich ein bisschen zurücknehmen.“

„Oh, er kann ab Donnerstag wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen“, sagte Madam Pomfrey und trat näher, „Aber seine Bewegungsfähigkeit wird immer noch etwas eingeschränkt sein. Du darfst dich eine Woche lang nicht körperlich betätigen und das gilt auch für das Quidditchtraining.“

„Verstanden“, sagte Albus, dem die Augen schon fast zufielen. Er versuchte noch einen Moment lang, wach zu bleiben, blickte von seiner Mutter zu seinem Vater und dann zu Scorpius, aber dann gab er auf und ließ seinen Kopf gegen das Kissen sinken.

„Schlaf wird ihm guttun“, sagte Harry, „Am Morgen, wenn seine Knochen verheilt sind, wird er das Schlimmste hinter sich haben.“

Ginny stand langsam auf – vorsichtig, um Albus nicht zu stören – und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn und strich sein Haar glatt. Scorpius sah zu, wie Harry das gleiche tat. Er hielt sich im Hintergrund, seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben.

Die Potters verabschiedeten sich von ihrem schlafenden Sohn, und Scorpius war unendlich dankbar dafür, dass Albus so geliebt wurde – dass er eine Familie hatte, die alles liegen und stehen ließ und an seine Seite gestürmt kamen, wenn es ihm nicht gut ging – und er war traurig, weil er seine Mutter verloren hatte und auch keine Geschwister hatte.

Lily ging als Erste, mit der Entschuldigung, dass sie zum Abendessen musste. Sie küsste ihre Eltern und ihren Bruder zum Abschied und verschwand durch die Tür.

„Sie ist immer unterwegs, nicht wahr?“, meinte Harry.

„Ich sehe sie manchmal“, sagte Scorpius, „Sie ist immer mit ihren Freundinnen zusammen. Ich glaube, sie ist sehr beliebt.“

„Sie ist ein tolles Mädchen“, sagte Ginny und griff nach Harrys Hand.

„Du wirst ein Auge auf ihn haben, oder?“

Scorpius runzelte seine Stirn über Harrys Worte. „Wie meinen Sie das?“

„Sorge einfach dafür, dass er sich nicht überanstrengt, bevor der Heilungsprozess abgeschlossen ist. Ich habe es immer schlimmer gemacht, bevor es mir wieder besser ging.“

„Wie dieses eine Mal, als alle Knochen in deinem Arm nachwachsen mussten?“ Ginny lächelte ihrem Ehemann zu.

„Das war vermutlich das Schlimmste“, sagte Harry. Eine Furche erschien zwischen seinen Augenbrauen und er rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Pass… einfach auf ihn auf?“

Harrys Worte und die Art und Weise, wie er Scorpius anblickte, waren bedeutungsvoll.

„Natürlich, Mr. Potter.“

Harry nickte und sein Lächeln wirkte traurig. „Dann bis bald.“

„Es war schön, dich zu sehen, Scorpius“, fügte Ginny hinzu.

James nickte ihm zu und die drei Potters brachen auf. Scorpius sah ihnen dabei zu, wie sie durch die Flügeltür traten, und starrte ihnen nach, auch als sie schon lange verschwunden waren.

 

* * *

 

 **N** ach einem hastig hinuntergeschlungenen Abendessen schlich Scorpius sich mit zwei Tellern, die er mit Albus‘ Lieblingsnaschereien vollgepackt hatte zurück in den Krankenflügel – Törtchen, Fudge und Kuchenstücke; und ein bisschen von etwas, das man als tatsächliches Abendessen bezeichnen konnte. ER wusste, dass Madam Pomfrey immer noch mit dem restlichen Lehrkörper in der Großen Halle saß und ihren gemütlichen Samstagabend in dem Wissen genoss, dass ihr einziger Patient schlief und heilte.

Als er an den Schränken mit den Arzneimitteln vorbeikam, fragte er sich für einen Moment, ob er da drinnen wohl auch etwas finden würde, das gegen seine Augen- und Kopfschmerzen helfen konnte. Er hatte erfolglos versucht, zurück in den Schlafsaal zu gehen und ein wenig zu schlafen. Jedes Mal, wenn er seine Augen geschlossen hatte, hatte er eine grün gekleidete Gestalt zu Boden fallen gesehen und Maggie Albus‘ Namen schreien gehört.

Scorpius stellte das Essen auf dem Tisch neben Albus‘ Bett ab und setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante in die Nähe von Albus‘ unverletztem Arm. Der Bluterguss auf seinem Gesicht hatte sich in eine dunkelgrüne Monstrosität mit grünen Rändern verwandelt, die sich von seinem Wangenknochen bis hinunter zu seinem Kiefer ausbreitete und Albus so auch noch ein blaues Auge verpasst hatte. Dafür schien die Schnittwunde in den letzten paar Stunden noch weiter verheilt zu sein.

Von Nahem betrachtet sah sein Bein noch schlimmer aus, und Scorpius versucht, nicht hinzusehen. Stattdessen schob er vorsichtig Albus‘ Roben beiseite, um einen besseren Blick auf seinen Brustkorb zu werfen und entdeckte, dass sich auch hier ein riesiger Bluterguss gebildet hatte.

„Versuchst du gerade, mir die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen?“

Scorpius erschrak bei dem Klang von Albus‘ Stimme, eine Reaktion, die sich dieser eindeutig erhofft hatte. Er grinste verschlafen und blinzelte ein paar Mal, immer noch benommen vom Schlaf und von den vielen Tränken.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie weit ich damit kommen würde“, sagte Scorpius und steckte die Decke um Albus herum fest, wobei er darauf achtete, dass sein Bein nicht zugedeckt wurde, so wie Madam Pomfrey es angeordnet hatte, „Du kannst dich ja nicht einmal richtig bewegen.“

Albus lächelte und bewegte sich leicht, um Scorpius besser anblicken zu können. „Unterschätze mich nicht.“

„Ja, schon gut“, zog Scorpius ihn auf. Er griff nach einem Törtchen und hielt es ihm entgegen. „Ich habe dir etwas zu essen mitgebracht.“

„Das ist kein Essen. Das ist Nachtisch.“

„Ja, nun, mit süßen Sachen kannst du dir schnell Freunde machen.“

Albus grinste erneut und versuchte, sich mit seinem guten Arm aufzurichten, aber ohne Erfolg. Der Schmerz in seinen Rippen flammte erneut auf, und seine Schulter pochte, bis er schließlich aufgab und zurück in seine Kissen fiel.

„Das funktioniert so nicht.“

„Warte kurz.“

Scorpius ging von Bett und Bett und sammelte Kissen ein, bis er genügend hatte. Albus verfolgte jede seine Bewegungen mit seinen Augen. Er kehrte mit einem kleinen Berg zurück, den er auf das Bett neben dem von Albus legte.

„Ich werde die hier als Stütze verwenden“, sagte Scorpius und hielt eines der Kissen hoch, „Ist das okay?“

„Ja, lass es uns versuchen.“

Scorpius biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Das Letzte, was er wollte, war, Albus zu verletzen, aber er musste etwas zu sich nehmen, wenn er schnell wieder gesund werden sollte. Scorpius beugte sich über ihn und half Albus dabei, sich aufzusetzen, bis er förmlich an seiner Schulter lehnte. Er beschwor stumm ein Kissen nach dem anderen herbei, bis Albus bequem sitzen konnte, ohne sich dabei zu sehr zu belasten. Langsam ließ Scorpius ihn zurücksinken und ließ dabei seine Hand in Albus‘ Nacken liegen, bis dieser gut saß.

„Du bist unglaublich, weißt du das?“

„Was?“

Albus blickte auf seiner halb sitzenden Position zu ihm auf.

„Es gibt erwachsene Zauberer, die ohne ihren Zauberstab keine Magie bewirken können. Gute Zauberer. Und ich glaube, du hast diese Kissen gerade bewegt, ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken.“

Scorpius blickte an sich hinunter. Sein Zauberstab steckte immer noch in seiner Tasche.

„Das… Das habe ich wohl.“

„Selbst Atmen tut weh, und du hast das hier gerade gemacht, ohne mich auch nur zum Zusammenzucken zu bringen.“

„Ich war sehr vorsichtig“, sagte Scorpius und starrte seine Hände an. Sein Brustkorb schien sich immer enger zusammenzuziehen, und er konnte nichts dagegen tun, obwohl er versuchte, kontrolliert zu atmen und sich zu beruhigen. „Desto schneller es dir wieder besser geht, desto schneller kannst du hier raus, und desto schneller kann ich aufhören, ständig daran zu denken, wie du gefallen bist.“

„Hey.“ Albus zupfte an Scorpius‘ T-Shirt. Jetzt wo er aufrecht saß, konnte er wieder klarer denken, und Erinnerungen daran, wie er im Sand am Quidditchfeld gelegen war, kamen in ihm hoch. Blitze grellen, heißen Schmerzes und laute Stimmen, und das dumpfe, metallische Geräusch, mit dem sein Körper gegen den Torpfosten geknallt war. Aber am stärksten erinnerte Albus sich an Scorpius‘ Gesicht über ihm, und an den Blick in seinen Augen. Seine Gesichtszüge waren schmerzverzerrt gewesen, auf die Art, wie er es schon seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte, und er hatte gehofft, das nie mehr wieder sehen zu müssen.

Scorpius blickte zu ihm auf. Er grub seine Zähne immer noch in seine Unterlippe, und Albus fand, dass es sehr schwer war, still zu sitzen, wenn er das tat.

„Ich werde nirgendwohin gehen“, sagte Albus und streckte seinen gesunden Arm aus, um Scorpius‘ Hand in seine eigene zu nehmen, „Das habe ich dich doch versprochen.“

Scorpius wischte sich über seine feuchten Augen. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Madam Hooch dich rechtzeitig abgefangen hatte. Dieser Klatscher hat dich so hart getroffen, und du bist so schnell gefallen.“

„Ich weiß.“ Albus drückte Scorpius‘ Hand so gut er konnte. „Es muss furchtbar ausgesehen haben.“

„Und ich habe nicht einmal gewusst, was ich machen sollte. Und ich weiß, dass du Schmerzen hast und dass du derjenige bist, dem etwas zugestoßen ist, und ich habe es nur gesehen, also sollte ich mich nicht beklagen, aber –“

„Ganz ruhig, Scorpius“, sagte Albus, „Hol tief Luft.“

„Und jetzt musst du versuchen, _mich_ zu beruhigen.“ Albus wusste, was nun folgen würde, und er hatte keine Chance, Scorpius zu bremsen, als dieser immer panischer klang. „ _Du bist fast gestorben_.“

„Okay, erstens klingst du schon wie Tante Hermine“, sagte Albus, „Und zweitens geht es mir gut.“

„Aber das wäre fast nicht der Fall gewesen, und ich hatte solche Angst um dich. Ich glaube, das hat mir mindestens zwei Jahre meines Lebens geraubt. Mein Herz macht so etwas jetzt nicht mehr mit.“

Albus wusste, dass Scorpius zu beißendem Sarkasmus neigte, wenn er gestresst war, und es mochte es nicht, wenn er solche Sachen sagte. Sie redeten nicht viel über Astoria, aber Albus bangte im Stillen, dass Scorpius mehr nach seiner Mutter kam als nach seinem Vater.

„Und dann war ich endlich unten am Feld, und da warst du. Du hast geblutet und dein Arm ist im falschen Winkel abgestanden, und du hast kaum noch Luft gekriegt, und das Schlimmste daran war, dass du immer noch wach warst. Du warst bei Bewusstsein, und ich konnte nichts tun, um dir zu helfen.“

„ _Ich weiß_ “, sagte Albus mit gehobener Stimme. Er hasste es, wenn Scorpius sich so in etwas hineinsteigerte – wegen Prüfungen, einem Streit mit Freunden, dem Ausblick darauf, den ganzen Sommer alleine in Malfoy Manor zu verbringen – also biss er seine Zähne zusammen und setzte sich gerade hin, bis er sich auf einer Augenhöhe mit Scorpius befand.

„Oh, mach das nicht. Bitte“, flehte Scorpius.

„Sei still“, fauchte Albus mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, „Pass auf. Ich bin fast gestorben. Damit hast du recht. Ich hatte Glück. Und weiß du, woran ich gedacht habe, als ich da am Boden gelegen bin?“

„Nein“, murmelte Scorpius verlegen.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, wo du bist. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich den Stutz überlebt hatte, und alles, woran ich denken konnte, war, ob du gesehen hattest, was passiert war oder nicht, und ob du auf deinem Weg zu mir warst“, sagte Albus und knirschte vor Schmerz und aus Frustration mit seinen Zähnen – aber hauptsächlich wegen seinen gebrochenen Rippen.

„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte Scorpius. Seine Stimme drohte zu versagen. „Ich bin so schnell gekommen, wie ich nur konnte.“

„Das habe ich damit nicht gemeint“, seufzte Albus. Er machte es nur schlimmer. Er machte immer alles schlimmer.

„Ich wollte dir damit nur sagen, dass du mir wichtig bist. Ich hatte Angst, Scorpius.“

Scorpius rutschte  auf dem Bett näher zu ihm, hielt seine Tränen zurück, und lehnte seine Stirn so sanft er konnte gegen die von Albus. Seine Haut roch nach Medikamenten, und sein Atmen klang rasselnd.

„Ich hatte Angst, und alles, was ich wollte, warst du, und ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht.“  Albus‘ Stimme war sanft.

„Nun, das ist es schließlich, was wir am besten können, nicht wahr?“ Scorpius hob seine Hand und legte sie in Albus‘ Nacken. „Wir sorgen uns umeinander.“

Albus schluckte seine Tränen hinunter, weil er bezweifelte, dass seine gebrochenen Rippen das gut vertragen würden. Er wusste nicht, ob sein Herz und sein Körper noch mehr Schmerz hinnehmen konnten. Er atmete nur tief ein und aus und konnte Scorpius neben sich spüren.

„Was ist denn da passiert?“

Scorpius folgte Albus‘ Blick. Unter dem Ärmel von Scorpius‘ T-Shirt zeichnete sich ein Bluterguss in der Form einer Hand ab – nicht halb so kräftig wie irgendeiner auf Albus‘ Haut, aber dennoch deutlich sichtbar.

„Oh, das ist nichts.“

Albus hob seine Hand und legte sie sanft auf den Bluterguss auf Scorpius‘ Arm.

„Oh, verflucht.“

„Schon okay“, versicherte Scorpius ihm, „Wirklich. Du musstest dich schließlich an irgendetwas festhalten.“

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich verletzt habe“, sagte Albus.

Scorpius lächelte und half Albus dabei, sich gemütlicher in die Kissen zu lehnen.

„Ist schon gut. Beweg dich nur nicht zu viel, in Ordnung?“

Scorpius griff nach einem Törtchen und reichte es Albus, und sah ihm stumm beim Essen zu, während er ihm als nächstes ein Sandwich und dann etwas Fudge reichte. Er beobachtete, wie Albus‘ Lieder immer schwerer wurden, und half ihm, etwas Wasser zu trinken, bevor er wegnickte.

„Ich bin froh, dass deine Familie heute so schnell gekommen ist“, sagte Scorpius, als Albus sich schließlich entspannte. Er strich Albus sanft das Haar aus dem Gesicht, weil er wusste, dass ihn das beruhigte. „Dein Vater war recht nett.“

„Er und ich verstehen uns jetzt besser“, sagte Albus, „Und er mag dich wirklich.“

„Ich bin erleichtert, dass ihr besser miteinander auskommt“, sagte Scorpius und steckte die Decke sanft um Albus herum fest, wobei er darauf achtete, nicht an den Blutergüssen anzukommen. Er wollte, dass Albus sanft und ruhig einschlafen konnte, ohne an den Schmerz zu denken.

„Ich will einfach nur, dass du glücklich bist“, fuhr Scorpius fort, „Und es wird dir schon bald wieder besser gehen, und nächstes Wochenende gehen wir zusammen nach Hogsmeade.“

„Wir können nächstes Wochenende nach Hogsmeade?“ Albus klang schläfrig, und Scorpius lächelte.

„Ja. Ich lade dich auf ein Butterbier ein. Und dann gehen wir zum Honigtopf und besorgen dir die Sahnebonbons, die du so magst.“

Albus antwortete nicht mehr, aber Scorpius blieb bei ihm und saß auf der Bettkante und redete leise mit ihm, bis Madam Pomfrey zurückkehrte und ihn hinauswarf.

 

* * *

 

 **R** olanda Hooch betrat nach einem sehr langen Tag ihre Räume. Ihre Schiedsrichteruniform, die mit Albus Potters Blut befleckt war, wurde bereits von den Hauselfen gereinigt, und ihr Kopf pochte.

In all den Jahren, in denen sie schon als Schiedsrichterin für Hogwarts arbeitete, waren nur einige wenige Male Schüler von ihren Besen gestürzt, und nur ein einziges Mal war nicht sie diejenige gewesen, die reagiert hatte – als Dumbledore Harry Potter vor den Dementoren gerettet hatte. Der heutige Vorfall setzte ihr schwer zu, und sie fragte sich, ob es nicht bald Zeit wurde, in den Ruhestand zu gehen, bevor ihre Reaktionen zu langsam wurden.

„Diese Potters bringen uns noch alle ins Grab“, murmelte sie und schlüpfte aus ihren Stiefeln. Erst als sie sich wieder aufrichtete, bemerkte sie etwas Seltsames in ihren Räumen. Etwas Anderes.

Auf ihrer Küchenzeile stand eine Vase mit Rosen – weiße Rosen, ihre Lieblingsblumen. Hooch runzelte die Stirn und trat näher, um die Karte, die unter der Vase eingeklemmt war, herauszuziehen. Sie sah sofort, dass sie nicht unterschrieben war.

 

 _Madam Hooch,_

_Für die Rettung von Albus Potter._

Hooch wusste, dass ihr Erinnerungsvermögen nicht mehr das war, was es einmal gewesen war, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das die Handschrift von Draco Malfoy war.


	6. Frankenstein

**A** m nächsten Morgen betrat Scorpius mit einem Teller voller Pfannkuchen und Speck für Albus den Krankenflügel. Obwohl er ziemlich früh zu Bett gegangen war, war er immer noch erschöpft und seine Augen brannten, und egal was er tat, es wurde nicht besser. Als er sich angezogen hatte, hatte er darauf geachtet, ein langärmeliges T-Shirt zu finden, das den Bluterguss auf seinem Arm verdeckte, der über Nacht noch dunkler geworden war.

Als er den großen Raum betrat, sah er Albus auf seinen Füßen, und sein Herz blieb für einen Augenblick lang stehen. Er trug kein Oberteil, dafür aber immer noch die Armschlinge, und er trug abscheuliche Stoffhosen mit dem Emblem von Hogwarts. Der dunkelviolette Bluterguss war noch größer, als er erwartet hatte, er verlief von seiner ausgerenkten Schulter über seine Brust und hinunter bis zu seiner Hüfte. Es schmerzte, ihn auch nur anzublicken.

„Es geht mir gut, Madam Pomfrey.“

„Haben Sie irgendeine Vorstellung davon, wie oft ich das schon von einem Potter gehört habe? Oder von einem Weasley?“

„Oft, denke ich“, sagte er, „Die einzige von uns, die Dankbarkeit zeigen kann, ist Victoire.“ Er hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und ließ eine der alten Krankenhausroben vor sich schweben.

„Ich bin der Meinung, dass Sie wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden hier bleiben sollten“, sagte Madam Pomfrey und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

„Ich gehe direkt zu meinem Schlafsaal. Und schauen Sie!“ Albus‘ Gesicht leuchtete auf. „Scorpius ist da und er wird gut auf mich Acht geben.“

Albus schob seinen gesunden Arm in die schwebende Robe und schnitt eine Grimasse. Alle Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht.

„Würden Sie Ihrem Freund bitte sagen, dass er zurück ins Bett soll?“, schnaubte Madam Pomfrey in Scorpius‘ Richtung.

 _Nun, ich würde ihn wirklich gerne ins Bett kriegen_ , dachte Scorpius, _Nur nicht in dieses_.

Trotz der Schmerzen und der Erschöpfung warf Albus ihm ein spitzbübisches, verschwörerisches Grinsen zu, dass sie immer beide in missliche Lagen brachte, und Scorpius wusste, dass sie beide denselben Gedanken gehabt hatten.

„Ich habe schon vor langer Zeit aufgegeben, zu versuchen, Albus zur Vernunft zu bringen“, sagte Scorpius und stellte den Teller auf dem Tisch neben dem Bett ab. Er half Albus in seine Roben und strich sie über seiner Armschlinge glatt.

„Kann ich so zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen?“, fragte Albus.

„Ja, wenn du dir sicher bist, dass du nicht noch hier bleiben willst“, sagte Scorpius.

„Ich will auf keinen Fall noch länger hier bleiben“, murmelte Albus.

„Sehen Sie?“ Scorpius blickte zu Madam Pomfrey. „Er hört nicht auf mich.“

Madam Pomfrey seufzte verstimmt, weil Albus entgegen ihrer Anweisungen handeln wollte. „Ruhen Sie sich aus, Albus. Sitzen und liegen Sie so viel wie möglich und gehen Sie es langsam an.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich eine andere Wahl haben werden“, meinte Albus und straffte seine Schultern. Er knirschte schmerzerfüllt mit den Zähnen. Scorpius sah die angespannten Muskeln an seinem Hals und wusste, dass Albus sich gerade so aufrecht halten konnte. Er nahm den Frühstückteller wieder an sich und blickte zu Albus.

„Bist du soweit?“

„Ja.“

„Ich will damit nichts zu tun haben.“ Madam Pomfrey seufzte erneut und wandte sich ab. „Und kommen Sie in zwei Tagen wieder, sie werden noch mehr Zaubertränke einnehmen müssen.“

„Ja, Ma’am.“

Albus schenkte Scorpius ein schwaches Lächeln. Scorpius war nicht aufgefallen, wie sehr Albus sich bemüht hatte, gerade zu stehen, bis er jetzt zusammensackte. Scorpius fand, dass Albus immer stark und geschmeidig wirkte – er war groß und hatte breite Schultern – unzerstörbar und mutig, wenn er einer Gefahr ins Auge blickte, ganz gleich, worum es ging. Aber jetzt war er zerschrammt und mit Blutergüssen übersät, und Scorpius fühlte sich verantwortlich für ihn.

Er hatte immer schon das Bedürfnis gehabt, Albus zu beschützen, aber er spürte eine neue Wärme und Entschlossenheit in sich, die er nicht erwartet hatte.

„Komm schon“, sagte Scorpius und legte Albus eine Hand auf seine Schulter, „Bringen wir dich in den Schlafsaal.“

 

* * *

 

 

 **E** s dauerte dreimal so lange wie gewöhnlich, bis sie schließlich im Slytherinschlafsaal angekommen waren. Scorpius hatte Albus‘ Frühstück zurückgelassen, damit er seine Hände frei hatte, um Albus beim Gehen stützen zu können, und als sie vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins standen, lehnte Albus sich schwer gegen ihn und schwitzte heftig.

„Du warst noch nicht so weit“, sagte Scorpius, „Und das wusstest du auch.“

„Es ist dort so deprimierend“, sagte Albus, „All die Geschichten, die mir mein Dad über seine Zeit hier erzählt hat, endeten in diesem Krankenflügel. Ich konnte es nicht länger ertragen.“

„Glaub ja nicht, dass ich dich heute noch herumlaufen lasse“, sagte Scorpius und half ihm durch die Tür, „Ich stecke dich sofort ins Bett.“

„Ich würde es viel besser finden, wenn du –“

„Nein. 

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betraten, wurde Albus von ihren Mitschülern umringt. Flint und Pucey waren die ersten, die ihn erreichten.

„Al! Geht es dir gut?“

Albus wedelte nachlässig mit seiner Hand.

„Es geht mir gut. In ein paar Tagen bin ich wieder fit wie ein Turnschuh. Haben wir das Spiel verloren?“

„Nein“, sagte Flint zufrieden, „Nachdem einer von Hufflepuffs Spielern wegen dem Foul für die gesamte Saison ausgeschlossen ist, wird es uns als Sieg angerechnet.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Marcus das mit Absicht getan hat“, sagte Albus langsam. Er drängte sich durch die anderen Slytherins und ließ sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht in seinen Lieblingssessel am Kamin fallen. Seine Rippen schmerzten, und sein Kopf pochte, aber das war es wert – er war zurück im Kerker, wo er sich zu Hause fühlte.

„Das glaube ich auch nicht“, sagte Flint, „Aber Tatsache ist, dass er dich fast umgebracht hat, und man kann ihn nicht mehr zurück aufs Spielfeld lassen.“

„Unfälle passieren“, widersprach Albus, „Ich finde nicht, dass er gesperrt sein sollte.“

„Albus.“ Scorpius setzte sich auf den Tisch vor Albus‘ Sessel. „Es spielt keine Rolle, ob er es absichtlich getan hat oder nicht. Wenn er nicht fähig ist, abzuschätzen, ob er aus dieser Entfernung so einen Klatscher schlagen kann, hat er auf dem Quidditchfeld nichts verloren.“

„Malfoy hat recht“, sagte Maggie von ihrem Platz auf dem Sofa, „Aber ich habe Marcus heute Morgen gesehen, und er sieht furchtbar aus.“

„Ich werde mit ihm reden müssen“, meinte Albus. Er legte eine Hand auf die Armlehne, als wollte er sich hochdrücken, aber Pucey legte eine große Hand auf Albus‘ gute Schulter und hielt ihn fest.

„Nein, Kumpel. Du bleibst schön hier sitzen“, sagte Pucey.

„Wir werden ihm vermutlich sowieso früher oderspäter über den Weg laufen“, rief Farley vom anderen Ende des Raumes, „Wir werden ihm ausrichten, dass es dir gut geht. Du kannst mit ihm reden, wenn es dir wieder besser geht.“

„Warum bist du überhaupt hier?“, fragte Flint, „Solltest du nicht noch im Krankenflü-“

„Das habe ich auch schon versucht“, sagte Scorpius trocken.

„Ich hasse es dort einfach, okay? Außerdem, wenn ich sowieso nur den ganzen Tag schlafe, dann lieber in meinem eigenen Bett.“

„Und genau das wirst du jetzt tun“, sagte Maggie und stand auf. Sie trat neben Albus und legte ihre Hand auf seinen gesunden Arm. „Komm.“

Albus stöhnte, als Scorpius und Maggie ihm beim Aufstehen halfen, und er schwankte, als er schließlich auf seinen Füßen stand.

„Oh, Vorsicht“, sagte Maggie, „Macht dein Bein dir Schwierigkeiten?“

„Alles macht mir Schwierigkeiten“, stöhnte Albus.

„Versuch, ein bisschen zu schlafen, Kumpel“, sagte Farley, „Wir werden alle entweder in der Bibliothek oder hier sein und lernen. Du verpasst gar nichts.“

„Ich werde bei ihm bleiben“, sagte Scorpius, „Mir fehlt sowieso nur noch Zaubereigeschichte.“

„Lass uns wissen, wenn du etwas brauchst“, meinte Flint, „Oder falls er beschließen sollte, etwas Dummes zu machen.“

„Hau bloß ab“, murrte Albus.

Scorpius und Maggie halfen Albus langsam in den Schlafsaal, jeder Schritt vorsichtig und zaghaft, genauso, wie Scorpius ihn durch das ganze Schloss geführt hatte. Als sich schließlich ankamen, ließ Albus sich auf sein Bett fallen und seufzte erleichtert.

„Das ist so viel besser“, stellte er fest.

Scorpius drehte sich um, um Maggie zu danken, aber sie war zurück zur Tür gegangen und hatte sie hinter ihnen wieder geschlossen.

„Also, wann wollt ihr zwei aufhören, so herumzuschleichen?“ Maggie stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften und blickte von Scorpius zu Albus und wieder zurück.

Scorpius Herz hörte für einen Moment auf zu schlagen, und er spürte, wie ihm alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest“, sagte er.

„Für wie dumm haltet ihr mich eigentlich?“, fragte Maggie. Scorpius und Albus blickte sich an. Beide waren klug genug, diese Frage nicht zu beantworten.

Maggie seufzte und verschränkte ihre Arme. „Ich habe euch neulich am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen, als ich noch einmal hinunter gegangen bin, um meine Tasche zu holen. Ich hatte meine Unterlagen vergessen, und ich habe euch beim Herumknutschen gesehen.“

„Merlin“, sagte Albus und rieb sich mit beiden Händen über sein Gesicht, „Pass auf, ich –“

„Nein, lass mich ausreden“, sagte Maggie, „Ich weiß nicht, was genau los ist, oder warum ihr meint, euch verstecken zu müssen, das das solltet ihr nicht. Es ist keine große Sache.“

„Darum geht es nicht“, entgegnete Scorpius. Die Farbe war mit einem Schlag in sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt und er errötete heftig. „Darum geht es gar nicht. Es ist nur…“

„Es geht niemanden etwas an“, sagte Albus verteidigend, „Das ist alles. Außerdem teilen wir uns einen Schlafsaal, und wäre das nicht komisch für alle anderen?“

„Das wage ich zu bezweifeln“, sagte Maggie, „Ihr seid doch schon seit unserem ersten Tag hier unzertrennlich. Also solange ihr nicht besonders unanständig seid –“

„Bitte, hör auf“, bat Scorpius und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„– sollte das kein Problem sein.“

„Maggie, bitte“, flehte Albus, „Wir verstecken uns nicht. Das ist es nicht. Wir sind einfach noch nicht…“

„Bereit. Und es liegt nicht an Albus, es liegt an mir. Ich bin noch nicht bereit, mich damit auseinanderzusetzen.“

„Dich womit auseinanderzusetzen?“, fragte Maggie, als hätte er gerade etwas völlig Lächerliches gesagt.

„Leuten zu sagen, dass ich schwul bin. Dass wir zusammen sind“, sagte Scorpius.

„Es ist nicht mehr so, wie es früher einmal war“, meinte Maggie, „Niemand würde euch verachten. Erinnert euch doch an Dawlish und Robins! Jeder hat die beiden geliebt, und niemand hat jemals etwas Schlechtes über ihre Beziehung gesagt.“

„Wir werden schon irgendwann bereit dafür sein“, sagte Albus, „Nur jetzt noch nicht. Maggie, bitte.“

„Ich werde nichts sagen“, antwortete sie, „Macht euch darüber keine Sorgen. Es hat sich nur so angefühlt, als würde ich euch anlügen, wenn ich nichts sagen würde, und ich wollte einfach… Ich weiß nicht. Ich wollte euch wissen lassen, dass ihr Freunde habt, und dass es nichts gibt, wegen dem ihr euch verstecken solltet.“

„Danke“, sagte Scorpius, „Und ich weiß das auch sehr zu schätzen. Und wir werden schon noch so weit sein, irgendwann. Aber jetzt möchten wir es noch für uns behalten.“

Maggie nickte langsam. „Ich verstehe. Ich wollte nur… Nun, ich bin für euch da, wenn ihr mich braucht“, sagte sich und ging zur Tür, „Und kann einer von euch Farley ausrichten, dass er sparsamer mit seinem Rasierwasser sein soll? Er sieht wirklich gut aus, aber ich kann nicht mit ihm herummachen, wenn er so riecht, als hätte er in dem Zeug gebadet.“

Albus lachte, zuckte zusammen, und bereute es sofort.

„Werden wir.“

Maggie schenkte ihnen ein letztes warmes Lächeln, bevor sie durch die Tür schlüpfte und sie hinter sich schloss. Scorpius atmete langsam aus und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, wo er sein Gesicht erneut in seinen Händen vergrub.

„Sie wird nichts sagen, Scorpius“, sagte Albus und richtete sich halb auf.

„Das ist es nicht“, antwortete Scorpius.

„Was ist es dann?“

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann es nicht beschrieben“, meinte Scorpius, „Ich bin nur angespannt. Aber das ist nicht weiter wichtig. Du musst dich ausruhen. Du musst wieder gesund werden.“

Albus nickte und ließ sich zurück in sein Kissen sinken. Er seufzte erleichtert.

„So viel besser als die Liege im Krankenflügel.“

„Davon bin ich überzeugt“, sagte Scorpius, „Kann ich dir irgendetwas Gutes tun?“

Albus grinste ihn verschmitzt an. Das grüne Licht vom See ließ ihn noch blasser aussehen, also hob Scorpius seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Laternen über den Betten, damit der Raum wärmer wirkte.

„Bleib einfach ein bisschen bei mir? Ich weiß, du hast vermutlich noch einige Dinge zu erledigen“, sagte Albus. Scorpius schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Nein. Nein, ich will hierbleiben.“

Scorpius holte sein Buch von seinem Schreibtisch und zog seinen Stuhl neben Albus‘ Bett, wo er sich niederließ. Albus streckte seine Hand aus, und Scorpius ergriff sie und hielt sie noch lange nachdem Albus eingeschlafen war fest.

 

* * *

 

 

 **M** ontag kam viel zu schnell, und Scorpius war noch nicht bereit. Er verbrachte den ganzen Tag mit seinen Hausaufgaben und damit, auf Albus aufzupassen, und er war immer noch erschöpft, und am Mittwoch konnte er sich kaum noch aufrecht halten. Sein einziger Trost war, dass er vor dem Abendessen drei Stunden Zeit für einen kurzen Schlaf haben würde 

Nach dem Mittagessen war er noch schläfriger als davor, und nachdem er eine besonders langweilige Stunde Verwandlung ertragen hatte, schleppte Scorpius sich in die Kerker und in den Schlafsaal. Albus saß an seinem Schreibtisch; er trug immer noch seine Armschlinge, aber sein Buch für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe lag aufgeschlagen vor ihm auf dem Tisch, und Freya saß auf seinem Schoß.

„Es freut mich, dass ihr euch aneinander gewöhnt“, sagte Scorpius und legte seine Tasche auf die Kiste am Fußende seines Bettes. Freya streckte sich genüsslich in Albus‘ Schoß und miaute, bevor sie ihre Augen wieder schloss.

„Sie kann manchmal sogar richtig freundlich sein“, meinte Albus und streichelte ihr über den Kopf, „Aber sonst hasst sie mich. Wie war der Unterricht?“

„Langweilig. Ich habe dir eine Liste mit den Dingen gemacht, die du lesen musst, um den Anschluss nicht zu verlieren. Sie ist nicht besonders lange – du solltest es zwischen den Schulstunden morgen schaffen.“

„Du bist so gewissenhaft.“

„Ich gebe mir Mühe.“

Scorpius zog die Vorhänge um sein Bett zurück und wollte sich auf seine Matratze fallen lassen, aber dann entdeckte er ein eingewickeltes Paket auf seinem Kissen.

„Was ist das?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung“, antwortete Albus, „Es ist heute mit der Post gekommen. Pucey hat es gebracht.“

Scorpius nahm das Paket und wickelte es vorsichtig aus. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was es war; er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, irgendetwas bestellt zu haben…

„Oh, wow.“

Er hielt eine ledergebundene Ausgabe von Mary Shelleys _Frankenstein_ mit vergoldeter Aufschrift – eines seiner Lieblingsbücher – in den Händen. Scorpius fuhr mit seinen Fingern vorsichtig über den Titel und den Buchrücken, schlug das Buch dann auf und atmete den muffigen, beruhigenden Geruch von benutztem Papier und alter Tinte ein.

„Wer hat mir das geschickt?“

Scorpius blickte zu Albus, der aufgestanden war und sehr unsicher wirkte.

„Ich weiß, dass es dein Lieblingsbuch ist“, sagte er, „Ich wollte mich bei dir bedanken. Weil du dich um mich gekümmert hast. Das hättest du nicht tun müssen. Zumindest nicht in diesem Ausmaß.“

„Albus…“ Scorpius war gerührt. Seine Familie beschenkte sich nur zu Weihnachten und an Geburtstagen, und in den letzten paar Jahren hatten er und Albus sich auf kleine Geschenke zu Weihnachten und manchmal auch zu ihren Geburtstagen beschränkt. „Das hättest du nicht tun müssen.“

„Ich weiß“, sagte er, „Aber ist weiß, dass das ein Buch ist, das du wirklich liebst, und ich habe mir gedacht, dass du dich über eine Ausgabe freuen würdest, die nur dir gehört, und nicht zu der Bibliothek in Malfoy Manor gehört.“

Scorpius besaß nicht viel, das _nicht_ Teil des Malfoy-Wohlhabens war. Nicht, das ihn das störte, aber als er auf das Buch in seinen Händen hinunterblickte, durchflutete ihn eine Welle der Dankbarkeit.

„Danke.“

Albus grinste schief und zupfte an seiner Armschlinge. „Ich kenne es noch nicht, Vielleicht können wir es ja zusammen lesen?“

Scorpius legte das Buch weg und umarmte Albus vorsichtig. „Das fände ich sehr schön.“

 

* * *

 

 **H** alloween kam und ging, und nahm den Herbst früh mit sich. Es war Mitte November, und die Luft war beißend kalt – darauf hatten Scorpius und Albus sich schon das ganze Jahr lang gefreut.

„Ich liebe es“, sagte Scorpius, als sie eines Abends kurz vor Sonnenuntergang oben auf dem Astronomieturm standen. „Das ist die beste Zeit im ganzen Jahr.“

Albus lächelte. Er liebte es, Scorpius glücklich zu sehen, und er hatte in letzter Zeit alles getan, um ihn zum Lachen zu bringen. Zugegebenermaßen, es war etwas schwieriger, wenn sie nicht unter sich waren, aber er schaffte es dennoch hin und wieder, und er hatte sich noch nie irgendjemandem näher gefühlt.

„Trotzdem, wir brauchen die Decke“, sagte er. Sie setzten sich mit Blick auf die Ländereien und Berge und legten sich die Decke um ihre Schultern, um sich vor der Kälte zu schützen. Scorpius zog eine Ausgabe von _Das Bildnis des Dorian Gray_ hervor und fing an, darin herumzublättern.

„Wo haben wir letztes Mal aufgehört?“

Albus schlang die Decke fester um Scorpius‘ Schultern und nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ihn enger an sich zu ziehen und zu wärmen.

„Sibyl hat sich gerade umgebracht“, antwortete er.

„Ah, ja“, sagte Scorpius und rückte seine Brille zurecht, „Bin ich an der Reihe?“

„Ja, zum Glück“, meinte Albus. Er hasste es, laut zu lesen.

Albus beobachtete Scorpius dabei, wie er die richtige Stelle im Buch suchte; betrachtete seine Gesichtszüge. Es stimmte, das er seinem Vater sehr ähnlich sah – sie beide trugen diese Last – aber wo Dracos Gesicht kantig und scharf geschnitten war, hatte Scorpius die sanfteren, weicheren Züge seine Mutter geerbt. Seine Nase war gerade, aber nicht spitz, und seine Augen waren groß und mandelförmig, weshalb er ständig neugierig wirkte. Sein Haar war etwas länger geworden und fiel sanft über seine Ohren und in seinen Nacken, und Albus konnte oft kaum dem Drang widerstehen, damit zu spielen.

Albus lehnte sich gegen die Steinmauer und blickte zufrieden auf die Baumwipfel und Hügel und lauschte Scorpius‘ Stimme, als dieser zu lesen begann.


	7. Schön

**A** ls der November dem Ende zuging, konnte Albus Weihnachten kaum noch erwarten. Er hatte gute Noten, seine Familie war gesund, und er hatte Scorpius, ob es nun jeder wusste oder nicht. Sie hatte es sich angewöhnt, so viel wie möglich unter der Woche zu lernen, damit sie an den Wochenenden mehr Freizeit hatten, die sie miteinander verbringen konnten – einen Großteil davon auf dem Astronomieturm, wo sie lasen. Jedes Mal, wenn er die Decke fester um Scorpius‘ Schultern wickelte und ihn enger an sich zog, hoffte er, dass sie sich irgendwann, vielleicht schon bald, nicht mehr verstecken würden müssen.

Am Montagmorgen nach dem Frühstück ließ Albus sich an seinem Platz im Klassenzimmer für Zaubersprüche nieder, lehnte sich zurück und strich seine Krawatte glatt. Scorpius war bereits da; er hatte seine Bücher und seine Hausaufgaben ordentlich vor sich auf dem Tisch gestapelt.

„Ich habe dich heute beim Frühstück vermisst“, murmelte Albus. Er reichte Scorpius die Tasse Kaffee, die er ihm von der Großen Halle mitgebracht hatte.

„Tut mir leid. Ich musste diesen Aufsatz noch fertigschreiben“, sagte Scorpius und nahm dankbar einen Schluck. Er wollte Albus nicht sagen, dass er zu heiß war – er arbeitete immer noch daran, seinen Wärmezauber zu  perfektionieren. „Ich war schon um sieben Uhr in der Bibliothek.“

„Du hattest deine Hausaufgaben noch nicht gemacht?“

„Nun, ich wollte gestern damit fertig werden, aber ich bin ein bisschen abgelenkt worden“, sagte Scorpius und versuchte, einen gleichgültigen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen. Er versagte kläglich. Albus grinste. Er wusste genau, was Scorpius abgelenkt hatte.

Professor Flitwick nahm seinen Platz am Podium ein, bevor Albus darauf antworten konnte, und räusperte sich.

„Guten Morgen. Ich habe ein paar Ankündigungen zu machen“, sagte Flitwick und wedelte mit einem Blatt Papier, bis alle still waren. Scorpius streckte sich auf seinem Platz aus, und Albus bemerkte zum millionsten Mal, wie lange Beine er inzwischen hatte.

„Erstens – Der Duellierclub wird sich diese Woche nicht treffen, sondern erst nächsten Donnerstag wieder. Die beiden verbleibenden Quidditchspiele in diesem Semester werden um zwölf Uhr statt um eins stattfinden. Und zu guter Letzt wird ein Ball am letzten Tag vor den Ferien stattfinden.“

Jedes einzelne Mädchen im Raum drehte sich zu ihren Freundinnen, und sie begannen zu flüstern. Scorpius beobachtete, wie Maggie und Anna, ihre Freundin aus Ravenclaw, auf der anderen Seite des Raumes hinter vorgehaltenen Händen kicherten und sich zunickten.

Albus fing Maggies Blick auf und sie schürzte ihre Lippen, als wollte sie sagen: „Und was jetzt?“

Scorpius sah zu Albus, der gedankenverloren mit seiner Feder auf seine Tischplatte tappte und dabei kleine Kratzer hinterließ. Albus spürte, dass Scorpius ihn anblickte und versuchte, ein breites Lächeln auszusetzen, aber er scheiterte.

 

* * *

 

 

 **E** s war ein langer Tag für Albus und Scorpius. Bis Albus schließlich vom Quidditchtraining zurückkam, fielen Scorpius schon fast die Augen zu, und er spielte mit dem Gedanken, schlafen zu gehen. Er wartete schon seit einer halben Stunde, und der Rest des Teams war schon lange zurückgekehrt, als Albus und Flint schließlich durch den Eingang taumelte.

„Ich gehe schlafen“, sagte Flint, „Ihr habt mich heute wirklich fertig gemacht.“

„Geh du zuerst unter die Dusche“, sagte Albus. Er ließ seine Stiefel neben der Tür fallen und schlüpfte aus seinen Roben. „Ich komme in ein paar Minuten nach.“

Ein paar andere Schüler waren noch wach und unterhielten sich miteinander, aber Albus entdeckte Scorpius an einem Tisch in der Ecke und setzte sich gegenüber von ihm auf einen Stuhl.

„Wie war dein restlicher Tag?“

„Ganz gut“, sagte Scorpius, „Ich habe alles erledigt, was ich noch nachzuholen hatte. Bin spazieren gegangen.“

„Spazieren gegangen? Das machst du nur, wenn du unglücklich bist.“

„Nein“, antwortete Scorpius, „Ich musste mir nur die Beine vertreten.“

Albus nickte und strich mit seinem Fuß unter dem Tisch über Scorpius‘ Bein. Scorpius zuckte kurz zusammen, aber er zog sein Bein nicht weg, und Albus beugte sich vor und sagte mit leiser Stimme etwas, zu dem er noch nie die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte und über das er beim Training lang und breit nachgedacht hatte.

„Geh mit mir zum Ball.“

„Albus –“

„Nicht. Bitte. Ich will so nicht mehr weitermachen.“

„Ich weiß. Ich versuche ja, eine Lösung zu finden.“

„Wäre es nicht besser, wenn wir uns gemeinsam Gedanken darüber machen würden?“, bat Albus und lehnte sich noch weiter über den Tisch. Scorpius vermied es, ihm in die Augen zu blicken.

„Nun, ja –“

„Also warum nicht?“

„Weil ich noch nicht bereit bin, es meinem Vater zu sagen.“

„Bist du noch nicht bereit, es deinem Vater zu sagen, oder geht darum, es allen anderen zu sagen?

Scorpius wirkte verletzt, aber Albus konnte nicht lockerlassen. Es verletzte ihn zutiefst, dass er mit jemandem, der ihm so viel bedeutete, nicht so etwas Einfaches tun konnte wie zu einem Ball zu gehen. Alles, was er je gewollt hatte, war, ganz gewöhnlich zu sein, und was war gewöhnlicher, als sechszehn Jahre alt zu sein und mit jemandem, in den er verliebt war, zu einem Ball zu gehen?

„Oder ist es etwas Anderes?“

„Wie was, Albus?“ Scorpius nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich über die Augen. Die Worde purzelten aus Albus‘ Mund, bevor er sie sich verkneifen konnte.

„Wie die Tatsache, dass du nicht anders sein willst – zumindest nicht noch mehr, als du es schon bist. Oder vielleicht bist du dir gar nicht sicher, ob du das hier überhaupt wirklich willst.“

Scorpius lehnte sich nun ebenfalls über den Tisch und faltete seine Hände auf der Tischplatte. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen, und er wirkte noch blasser als gewöhnlich.

„Sag so etwas nicht.“

„Scorpius, ich möchte einfach nur mit dir zum Ball gehen.“

„Das können wir nicht. Ich brauche mehr Zeit. Ich muss mir überlegen, wie ich es meinem Vater beibringen soll, und zwar möglichst schonend, weil ich keine Ahnung habe, wie er darauf reagieren wird.“

„Wird es von seiner Reaktion abhängen, ob wir zusammen sind oder nicht?“

„Nein, natürlich nicht.“

„Ich freue mich auch nicht gerade darauf, es meinen Eltern zu sagen, aber eher deshalb, weil du ein Malfoy bist. Aber ich werde damit klarkommen, weil ich das hier will.“

Albus bemerkte, wie Scorpius‘ Blick kurz umherzuckte, bevor er sich wieder auf sein Gesicht konzentrierte, und er wusste, dass Scorpius überprüft hatte, ob ihnen wohl niemand Beachtung schenkte. Albus war noch nie so frustriert wegen jemandem gewesen, und schon gar nicht wegen Scorpius. Hitze stieg in seine Wangen.

„Weißt du was. Also schön. Machen wir es auf deine Weise.“

Albus stand hastig auf; seine Stuhlbeine scharrten laut über den Boden. Ein paar Zweitklässler blickten von ihrem Koboldstein-Spiel auf.

„Al, nicht –“

„Nein, schon gut. Ich gehe schlafen.“

Albus hastete so schnell ihn seine müden Beine trugen den Gang hinunter, um dann erst wieder für einige Minuten vor dem Badezimmer warten zu müssen, bis Flint fertig geduscht hatte.

 

* * *

 

 

 **A** m nächsten Morgen ging Scorpius das Risiko ein, zu spät zum Unterricht zu kommen, und wartete, bis Albus aufwachte. Alle anderen waren schon gegangen, und so saß er still auf seinem Bett und warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Er wollte Albus nicht aufwecken, aber er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis zu sehen, ob heute Morgen die Dinge zwischen ihnen wieder besser waren. Ungeduldig wippte er mit seiner Ferse, wieder und wieder. Er blickte erneut auf seine Armbanduhr. Der Wecker würde in drei, zwei, eins 

_Ring._

Albus regte sich und nahm die Ohrenschützer ab, die sein Onkel Ron ihm geschickt hatte. Er benutzte sie, wenn sein Unterricht erst spät begann und er nicht vom Lärm der anderen geweckt werden wollte.

Scorpius griff nach dem Wecker und schaltete ihn ab, bevor Albus überhaupt seine Hand ausgestreckt hatte.

„Pass auf, können wir reden?“, fragte Scorpius und setzte sich an Albus‘ Bettkante. Dort, wo er gelegen hatte, war die Matratze immer noch warm, und er kämpfte gegen den Drang an, selbst unter die Decke zu kriechen. Albus rieb sich verwirrt die Augen und blickte sich um.

„Hm?“

„Ich versuche nur, es zu vermeiden, dass mein Dad sich aufregt. Er und ich… Wir kommen endlich miteinander klar. Ich will sichergehen, dass sich daran nichts ändern wird, bevor ich ihm erzähle, dass ich mit Harry Potters Sohn zusammen bin. Macht das Sinn?“

„Was ist heute für ein Tag?“ Albus verzog das Gesicht wegen der Sonnenstrahlen, die sich im Wasser warfen und durch das Fenster fielen, und griff nach dem Wecker. Er blinzelte verschlafen und kniff seine Augen zusammen, um besser sehen zu können. „Habe ich verschlafen?“

„Nein. Dein Unterricht beginnt heute erst um neun Uhr. Zaubertränke. Du musst davor noch drei Aufgaben lösen.“

„Gut zu wissen.“

„Aber verstehst du es? Al, du von allen Leuten solltest wissen, wie es ist, wenn man sich eine gute Beziehung zu seinem Vater wünscht“, sagte Scorpius.

„Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich, Scorp. Ich bin nur frustriert“, antwortete Albus und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durchs Haar. Es fiel ihm sofort wieder ins Gesicht. Er betastete sein Kinn und überlegte, ob er sich rasieren musste.

„Ich will nicht, dass du wütend auf mich bist. Ich bitte dich nur, mir noch etwas mehr Zeit zu geben.“

„Ich weiß!“, sagte Albus mit gehobener Stimme. Er holte tief Luft, um sich wieder zu beruhigen, als er sah, wie Scorpius zusammenzuckte. „Es tut mir leid. Ich weiß. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich darüber glücklich bin.“

„Es bedeutet auch nicht, dass ich es bin“, entgegnete Scorpius.

„Gut, dann sind wir uns ja einig.“

Sie schwiegen beide und Scorpius wickelte den Tragriemen seiner Tasche um seinen Finger und linste auf seine Armbanduhr. Er wollte nicht gehen, bis Albus ihm verziehen hatte – bis er lachte und seine Hand hielt und sie sich in den paar gestohlenen Momenten, in denen sie den Schlafsaal für sich hatten, küssten.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich damit so überfallen bin, obwohl du noch nicht einmal richtig aufgewacht bist“, sagte Scorpius und starrte auf seine Hände.

Albus streckte einen Arm aus und strich mit seiner Hand über Scorpius‘ Rücken. „Man kann schlimmer geweckt werden.“

Scorpius sah aus seinem Augenwinkel, dass Albus grinste, und er musste selbst lächeln.

„Du muss lost, nicht wahr?“

„Alte Runen“, bestätigte Scorpius.

Albus nickte und beugte sich vor, um Scorpius einen schnellen Kuss zu geben.

„Geh schon. Alles ist gut.“

„Bist du dir sicher?“

„Ja“, sagte Albus, „Geh schon, sonst kommst du zu spät.“

Scorpius nickte und sammelte rasch seine Sachen zusammen, bevor er den Schlafsaal verließ. Albus ließ sich zurück in sein Kissen fallen und seufzte.

 _Frustriert_ beschrieb es nicht einmal annähernd.

 

* * *

 

 **E** in paar Tage später war Albus an der Reihe, den Fledermauskäfig nach Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe zu säubern. Obwohl man sich dabei die Hände dreckig machen musste, war es eine Aufgabe, die Albus gerne mochte. Die Fledermäuse waren tagsüber freundlich und träge und rührten sich nur, wenn er die Vorhänge beiseite zog und sie dem Sonnenlicht aussetzte. Drei von ihnen hingen an seinen Fingern, während er mit seiner freien Hand den Käfig putzte. Er vermied es, Magie zu benutzen, wenn kleine Tiere so nahe waren.

„Hey, Albus?“

Albus drehte sich um und entdeckte Maggie. Sie hatte sich die Ärmel ihres Umhangs über ihre Hände gezogen und ihren Schal so fest um ihren Hals geschlungen, dass ihr braunes Haar darunter steckte.

„Du kannst dir meinen Umhang leihen, wenn du willst“, bot Albus an und wies mit seinem Kinn auf seine Sachen, die in einem Haufen auf einem abgeschnittenen Baumstamm neben dem Käfig lagen. Maggie nahm sein Angebot dankbar an und schlüpfte in seinen Umhang.

„Danke“, sagte sie, „Wie geht es den Fledermäusen?“

„Sie sind faul, wie immer“, antwortete Albus, „Vielleicht kann ich mich deshalb so gut mit ihnen identifizieren. Ich würde jetzt auch am liebsten schlafen.“

„Wie wahr“, sagte Maggie und lachte. Albus warf den Putzlappen zurück in den Eimer und hängte die Fledermäuse vorsichtig wieder zurück an ihre Stangen. Die letzte wollte seinen Finger nicht loslassen – es war der Kleinste, und Albus hatte ihn ins Herz geschlossen, also schloss er den Käfig und drückte die kleine Fledermaus gegen seine Brust, um ihr etwas von seiner Körperwärme abzugeben.

„Ich wollte dich etwas fragen“, sagte Maggie langsam. Sie klang unsicher.

„Ich kann sie vielleicht nicht beantworten, aber frag mich trotzdem“, sagte Albus und lehnte sich gegen ein Futterfass.

„Wirst du mit Scorpius zum Ball gehen?“

„Nein“, antwortete Albus.

Maggie seufzte. „Okay, ich kann das einfach nicht gutheißen –“

„Du hast deinen Standpunkt sehr klar gemacht.“

„Meine Freundin – du kennst Anna, oder?“

„Ein bisschen. Wir waren einmal Partner in Verwandlung.“ Albus streichelte die kleine Fledermaus und lächelte, als sie sich enger an seine Brust presste. Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe war das Highlight seiner Schulwoche.

„Nun, einige Jungen aus Ravenclaw und Slytherin ziehen sie auf. Und nachdem ich mit Flint gehe –“

„Ich dachte du stehst auf Farley.“

„Tja, eigentlich nicht. Ich meine, Farley ist toll, aber irgendwie war die Luft draußen. Duncan und ich haben uns jetzt schon einige Wochen lang immer wieder verabredet, und gestern Abend hat er mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm zum Ball gehe.“

Albus hatte Flint schon so lange bei seinem Nachnamen gerufen, dass er seinen Vornamen ganz vergessen hatte.

„Nun, das erklärt immerhin, warum Farley und Flint sich in letzter Zeit nur mehr angrunzen.“

„Das tun sie? Oh, wie schrecklich“, sagte Maggie und rang ihre Hände, „Nun, wie auch immer. Ich gehe mit Duncan, und nachdem Anna auch zum Ball gehen will, aber _nicht_ mit jemandem, der sich wie ein Arsch verhalten wird, habe ich gehofft, dass wir vier vielleicht zusammen gehen könnten und sie könnte dein Date sein.

Albus hob seine Augenbrauen.

„Fragst du das, weil du… weißt, was du weißt?“

„Was? Nein“, quietschte Maggie entgeistert, „Ich weiß nur, dass du nicht mit dem gehen wirst, mit dem du gehen willst, und eine Freundin braucht wirklich eine Verabredung. Sie will nicht ohne eine gehen und ich weiß, dass du nicht versuchen wirst, sie gegen ihren Willen abzuknutschen.“

„Weil du weißt, was du weißt.“

„Ich meine, ich hätte nie gesehen, dass Scorpius auch nur das geringste Interesse an irgendeinem Mädchen gezeigt hätte, seit er damals Granger-Weasley nach einem Date gefragt hat“, sagte Maggie und verdrehte die Augen, „Und das war sowieso von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt, und ich glaube nicht, dass er mit vollem Herzen dabei war.“

„Du weißt davon?“

„Alle, die sich im Umkreis von fünfzig Metern befanden, wissen davon. Rose ist nicht gerade eine ruhige Person“, antwortete Maggie. Albus wand sich aus Mitgefühl für Scorpius. „Was ich sagen will ist, dass ich nicht weiß, ob du schwul bist, oder bisexuell, oder auf Mädchen stehst und nur ein bisschen herumexperimentierst, aber das ist mir egal. Ich weiß, dass du nett zu ihr sein wirst, und das braucht sie nach… alle den Dingen, die sie in letzter Zeit durchgemacht hat.“

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich bin“, gab Albus zu. Er versuchte, nicht darüber nachzudenken, oder seine Gefühle zuzuordnen, aber das wurde von Tag zu Tag schwerer.

„Das tut mir leid“, sagte Maggie, und für einen Moment fühlte Albus sich so, als würde ihn jemand verstehen, „Das muss schwer sein.“

„Das ist es wohl.“ Albus konzentrierte sich auf die Fledermaus und strich mit seinen Fingern über ihre Flügel. „Ich werde mit euch zum Ball gehen.“

„Bring Scorpius mit, natürlich. Wir werden schon _irgendjemanden_ finden, der mit ihm gehen wird.“

Albus lächelte. „Ich werde mit ihm reden. Behalte meinen Umhang.“

Maggie klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, so wie sie es nach jedem Quidditchspiel tat. „Danke.“

Albus blickte ihr hinterher, als sie sich gegen den Wind stemmte und zurück zum Schloss marschierte.

 

* * *

 

 

 **D** raußen regnete es in Strömen. Scorpius blätterte sich durch seine Schulbücher. Er arbeitete zu viel und schlief zu wenig und war erschöpft; und einige seiner Aufgaben waren noch vor dem Wochenende fällig. Zaubertränke, Alte Runen, Verwandlung – sein Kopf schwirrte, als er die letzten paar Sätze seines Aufsatzes kritzelte.

„Hey.“

Albus setzte sich mit windzerzaustem und feuchtem Haar gegenüber von ihm. Seine Nase und seine Wangen waren ganz rot vor Kälte.

Scorpius blickte von seiner Arbeit auf und zwang sich zu seinem kleinen Lächeln. „Hey. Du siehst so aus, als wäre dir kalt.“

„Ja, es wird richtig stürmisch da draußen“, antwortete Albus, „Ich habe dich hier hinten fast nicht entdeckt.“

„Ich habe einen ruhigen Platz gebraucht, um mit meiner Arbeit voranzukommen“, sagte Scorpius. Er seufzte und säuberte seine Brille mit dem Saum seines Hemds. „Maggie lässt dir ausrichten, dass sie deinen Umhang in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehängt hat. Warum hatte sie ihn?“

„Wir waren draußen und ihr war kalt. Du wirkst gestresst. Kann ich irgendetwas für dich tun?“

Scorpius zuckte mit den Schultern, setzte seine Brille wieder auf und blinzelte ein paar Mal. „Ich versuche nur, diese ganzen Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.“

„Nun, ich habe Neuigkeiten und ich _glaube_ , dass sie dich aufheitern könnten“, flüsterte Albus eifrig und lehnte sich näher, „Ich habe mit Maggie gesprochen, und ihre Freundin Anna braucht eine Verabredung für den Ball. Ich habe mir gedacht, nachdem wir ja nicht zusammen gehen können, könnte ich mit Anna gehen, und du könntest mit uns allen mitkommen, und so können wir wenigstens ein bisschen Zeit miteinander verbringen – warum schaust du mich so an?“

Scorpius starrte Albus mit großen Augen und offenem Mund an.

„Ich – ich habe gedacht, dass das ein guter Plan wäre“, stammelte Albus, „Wir gehen beide zum Ball. Ich helfe einer Freundin. Angeblich haben ein paar Kerle Anna ziemlich zugesetzt, und sie ist wirklich nett –“

„Warte, lass mich sichergehen, dass ich dich richtig verstehe“, sagte Scorpius und hob seine Hand. Albus wusste, dass er in Schwierigkeiten steckte. „Du willst mit Anna und Maggie und mit welchem von unseren Schulkollegen auch immer Maggie gerade zusammen ist zum Ball gehen –“

„Es ist Flint.“

„Wie auch immer“, sagte Scorpius wegwerfend, „Und dann willst du, dass ist als fünftes Rad mitkomme?“

„Nun, wenn du es so sagst…“

„Ja“, sagte Scorpius anschuldigend, „Ja, ich sage es so.“

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint“, verteidigte Albus sich, „Du weißt, dass ich es nicht so gemeint habe.“

„Weiß ich das? Weil du benimmst dich abweisend, seit wir wissen, dass es zu Weihnachten einen Ball geben wird.“

„Ich war nur wütend, weil ich weiß, dass keiner von uns alleine gehen will, und du aber auch nicht mit mir zusammen gehen willst“, fauchte Albus.

„Nicht wollen und nicht können sind zwei verschiedene Dinge, Albus“, fauchte Scorpius durch zusammengebissene Zähne zurück.

„Nun, es ist ein bisschen schwierig, Harry Potters Sohn zu sein zu und versuchen, ein Geheimnis wie dieses zu bewahren“, sagte Albus.

„Und es ist ein bisschen schwierig, der letzte Malfoy zu sein und schwul zu sein“, gab Scorpius zurück, „Wir haben darüber geredet. Ich muss auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt warten, um –“

„Es deinem Vater zu sagen.“

„Ja.“

„Was ist mit mir?“, fragte Albus, „Was ist mit dem, was ich will?“

„Du hast gesagt, dass du damit einverstanden wärst.“

„Das war, bevor ich fast gestorben bin, verflucht noch mal, Scorpius“, spie Albus, „Ich glaube, das hat meine Perspektive ein bisschen verändert.“

„Dann ist das vielleicht alles ein bisschen zu viel für dich und deine neue Perspektive“, sagte Scorpius.

„Sag das nicht –“, unterbrach Albus ihn.

„Vielleicht willst du ja gehen und deinen Möglichkeiten ausprobieren und mit Anna zu dem Ball gehen“, meinte Scorpius herausfordernd.

„Scorp.“ Albus versuchte, über den Tisch nach Scorpius‘ Hand zu greifen, aber er zog sie zu schnell zurück. Die Beine von Scorpius‘ Stuhl scharrten über den Boden, als er zusammenfuhr, und er blickte sich hektisch um, ob zu sehen, ob ihnen jemand Beachtung schenkte, und Albus explodierte.

„Wovor hast du solche Angst?“

„Ich habe keine Angst“, verteidigte Scorpius sich, „Ich will einfach nur den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten, um es meinem Vater zu sagen.“

„Es ist inzwischen mehr als ein halbes Jahr“, sagte Albus, „Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du unsere Beziehung so lange geheim halten wollen würdest, oder dass du es mir nicht einmal gönnen würdest, mit anderen Leuten auf einer Feier ein bisschen Spaß zu haben, wenn es schon so sein muss.“

„Nun, vielleicht sollten wir es dann ganz bleiben lassen“, fauchte Scorpius. Er bereute die Worte, sobald sie seinen Mund verlassen hatten, und sie hinterließen einen bitteren Geschmack auf seiner Zunge, aber bevor er sie zurücknehmen konnte, reagierte Albus schon.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das.“

Scorpius verkrampfte sich. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte ihm jemand in den Magen geboxt und er fiel und fiel und kein Boden war in Sicht. Er wollte sich an irgendetwas festhalten, aber Albus atmete schwer und er hatte seinen Unterkiefer stur vorgeschoben. Er fühlte sich in die Enge getrieben. Er konnte nirgendwo hin.

„Schön“, sagte Scorpius. Er stand auf und sammelte seine Unterlagen mit zitternden Händen ein und stopfte sie in seine Tasche. Ohne dass er darüber nachdachte – ohne dass er es wollte – stapelten sich seine Bücher von selbst an der Tischkante, und er hob sie auf. Albus saß einfach nur mit seinen Händen auf seinen Knien da und starrte geradeaus.

Scorpius starrte ihn an und versuchte, zu verarbeiten, was gerade geschehen war. Der Boden fühlte sich selbst unter seinen Füßen an – so, als wäre er nicht mehr so fest, wie er einmal gewesen war. Albus sagte immer noch nichts. Er blickte ihn nicht einmal an, sondern starrte einfach nur geradeaus auf ein Regal voller Bücher, die die Geschichten von Zauberern und Hexen erzählten, die vor ihnen gekommen waren.

Scorpius war sich sicher, dass keiner von ihnen sich jemals so elend gefühlt hatte wie er sich gerade.

„Schön“, flüsterte er erneut und verließ die Bibliothek mit wackeligen Beinen.

Hinter ihm vergrub Albus sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und weinte zum ersten Mal seit Jahren.


End file.
